The Right Thing
by ashleymac
Summary: REPOST: Brooke and Haley have been friends for forever and have been dating onand off for a year. What happens when one of them makes a choice that changeseverything. BALEY with other couples mentioned along the way. Rating just to be safe.
1. The Right Thing

**A/N-Alright something happened to this so I'm having to re-post the entire thing. I don't own any of the characters except for the ones I make up. And some of the grammar and stuff in this won't be "perfect" because I've never met anyone who speaks "perfectly" all the time. So happy reading.**

**Brooke and Haley have always been friends. They've been dating on and off for about a year. They're one of those couples that even when they aren't together they're together. They are in the middle of a "break" at the moment.**

**Flashbacks in Italics.**

"_Hey baby," Brooke said as she walked over to meet her best friend/ex/crush/love of her life._

"_Hey Tigger," Haley greeted back with a smile. She loved nothing more than for Brooke to call her baby. She never got tired of it even after all this time. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, my dear."_

"_Oh the pleasure is all mine," Brooke answered with a wink._

_Haley just shook her head. "Brooke, calm yourself, I know you want me but gosh...it's still early." _

"_You know you love it. Don't pretend like you don't."_

"_Oh snap, I've been caught," Haley retorted walking over and placing a quick kiss on Brooke's lips._

_Brooke looked at the other girl with total shock on her face. "Wow," she said as a big smile crawled across her face. "I'm guess today is going to be a good day," she said still a little stunned by her friend's actions. It wasn't like they had never kissed before. But they normally don't do that when they're on one of their "breaks". Not that Brooke minded the kiss at all._

"_Don't look so shocked Brookie. How do you expect me to keep myself from kissing you when you're so cute all the damn time." Haley just had to laugh at the expression still planted on the other girl's face. No matter what Brooke did she was completely and totally irresistible._

**The next day.**

_The girls were at Haley's house watching a movie. However neither girl could seem to keep focused on the picture in front of them. Both girls kept stealing glances and moving a little closer because neither could stand being so close but not be touching._

_Haley finally caved, not being able to stand the torture any longer and climbed on top of Brooke. _

"_Well hello there, baby." Brooke said as Haley made herself comfortable on her lap. "You know if you wanted my attention you could have turned off the movie or I don't know said something."_

"_Brooke, shut up. I know you weren't watching the movie anyway...you were watching my hot self. So I thought I would save us both the trouble." With that Haley moved in to kiss the brunette beneath her. The kiss soon became heated. A little more heated than either girl had expected it to become._

_Brooke was the first to pull away and tried to gain her senses. "Haley, are you sure we should be doing this?"_

"_Brooke, I'm sure. I love you more than anything. I just want you."_

_Brooke's eyes lit up at this. She then attacked Haley's lips with her own and managed to get Haley on her back. "Damn Tigger, you must have really missed me," Haley teased between kisses._

"_You have no idea," Brooke said her voice husky._

**A few hours later.**

_The girls had spent the rest of the morning making out and cuddling in each other's arms. They were now in the kitchen getting some lunch._

"_Hey Brookie, you want a sandwich or what?"_

"_Yeah that sounds good," she answered as she joined Haley in the kitchen. Brooke smiled as she saw the other girl hard at work fixing the food. No matter what she never got tired of the girl. After all they had been through she didn't think she would ever grow tired of her._

_The girls sat to eat their food. They were sharing a comfortable silence when Haley broke it._

"_Brooke, we have to stop this."_

"_Excuse me?" Brooke asked as she felt her heart fall. "We need to stop eating?"_

"_No, we need to stop this, us. I can't be with you how you want me to be. It's wrong and I can't do it anymore." Haley explained quickly never removing her eyes from her plate._

"_Oh...ok." Brooke replied at a loss for words._

"_Ok? That's all you have to say?"_

"_Well Hales, there really isn't anything I can say now is there? You do this all the time. One minute you want to be with me the next you don't," Brooke replied the hurt evident in her voice. _

"_Brooke I'm so sorry for doing this to you. I just know in my heart that this is wrong. It's not the best for us. It goes against everything I believe and have ever been taught."_

_Brooke just looked at her with an empty expression on her face._

"_Don't be mad at me Brooke. I can't change what the Bible says. I can't change how I feel about it. I mean we can still be friends just how we are now. But we can't be together."_

_Anger rushed through Brooke's body as Haley's words registered. "Friends how we are now? Excuse me but wasn't your tongue just down my throat not even 30 minutes ago?"_

"_Yeah?" Haley answered not really seeing the point in Brooke's question._

"_Well it's ok for you to kiss me and to fuck around with me. But to have a relationship with me, is wrong? To love me and to be with me and to let me take care of you that's all wrong?"_

"_Brooke...don't be," Haley began but was cut off._

"_No Haley. Damnit, we've been together on and off now for a year. And you pick now to decide to listen to the Bible. Haley we grew up in church together so I'm aware of what it says. Why now? Why the sudden change?"_

"_It's just wrong Brooke. We both know it. I have to do the right thing. I hope you understand."_

"_I understand...but you're wrong. This what we have...I don't see how it can be wrong," Brooke countered as the tears started rolling down her face. With that she got up to leave._

"_Brooke wait. I love you." _

"_Haley, don't. Not right now. You've made your choice."_

"_I need you Brooke." Brooke acted as if she hadn't heard those last words and walked out the door. The truth is..she heard them and they shattered her already broken heart._

**Today. Brooke's room.**

I can't believe this is happening, again. Brooke thought as she paced around her room tears still streaming down her face. It had been 3 days since her little chat with Haley. I can't believe I could be so stupid and the worst part is, I still love that girl with all my heart.

She couldn't stand the thinking anymore so she grabbed her journal to write.

November 26,

You,

You're all I think about. You're always on my mind. I want to hate you but I find it impossible. I want to forget but everything reminds me of you. You haunt me in my sleep you won't go away but yet you have. You've let go and moved on. Because it's the "right" thing to do. But I...I wait and hold on. Maybe you haven't fully moved on and let go but it seems like it's so much easier for you. I don't understand. I say that I "get it" but I'm not sure that I ever will. It hurts so bad to think that what we had/have is a mistake or wrong. It feels so right...how can it be wrong? The worst part is knowing that things will never be the same. I have this feeling that there will always be tension between us. Can we really go on like that? Will we ever fully get past this? I'm so scared that we won't. That no matter how hard I try that we won't be able to save this. I'm not ready to say "good bye" I can't lose you. I'd be so lost. But even though I know it would kill me to totally exit your life I would. I would do anything to make you happy. And I know that doing the "right" thing makes you the most happy. So if me leaving will make it easier..that's what I will do. I wonder what will hurt the most: the day you told me you love me too but we can't be together or the day when I realize you're 100 over me?

Brooke began to doodle after her entry was complete and when she was done she looked to see what had come of her little sketch. A black and grey broken heart with the words "you broke it, now fix it" written under it. "God Haley James, you sure have done a number on me," Brooke thought as the tears began to fall again.

**End of chapter one. I don't mean to offend anyone by the mention of God or the Bible in this story. So if it offends you maybe you shouldn't read this because it will most likely be a part of this story later on down the line.**


	2. Better

**Please keep reading and review like the awesome people I know you are. :)**

Brooke was sitting on her bed a few hours later when she heard a knock at her door. _Damnit...can't people just let a girl wallow in peace._ Yes for one of the first times in her life Brooke Davis was wallowing. She heard soft foot steps coming toward her when she looked up and saw the face of her blonde headed best friend.

Peyton couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brooke, her best friend since forever was at home on a Friday night and from the looks of things she had been crying. _I swear if Haley hurt her again I'm going to kick her ass so hard she'll be wishing she never met me._ Peyton sat down beside Brooke on her bed and put an arm around her. With this action Brooke collapsed into her friend and began to sob for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Shh...Brooke...what happened?" Peyton asked as she rubbed her friend's back trying to calm her down.

"S..she d..doesn't love me," Brooke managed to choke out between sobs.

"What? Brooke did she say that to you?" Peyton could feel herself getting mad but tried to calm herself because right now Brooke needed her to be a friend and not to go off and kick the living hell out of Haley.

"No. Not those exact words." Brooke was finally getting control of herself.

"Ok. Then what did she say?"

"She said that we couldn't be together because it's 'wrong'." She said barely above a whisper.

"Oh," Peyton responded in complete shock. _I so didn't see this one coming._

"Yeah. But that sure as hell didn't stop her from having her tongue in my mouth not even 30 minutes before she explained to me how wrong it was." Brooke continued disdain, hurt, and anger dripping from her words. "It didn't stop her from straddling me. I didn't stop her from telling me that she loves me and that she needs me. How can she say all of that in the matter of 15 minutes Peyton? How can she do this to me?" Brooke finally stopped talking as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what she's thinking. It's her loss. She isn't worth all of this. This isn't the first time that she's hurt you like this. Brooke, you just have to let it go. You have to move on. Tell her that you can't live like this and if she ever decides to get her shit together than she can all you."

"Peyton, you know I can't do that. I love her way too much to just let her go."

"I know, I know," Peyton started at a loss for words, "I just hate to see you so upset. And it seems like every few weeks she hurts you again and again. And I'm sick of it B. Davis. You don't deserve to be treated like this. You're better than that. You deserve someone so much better than her."

"No. No I don't. There is no one better than her Peyton. She's perfect for me. She makes me smile like no one else can. She knows what I'm thinking before I even think it. It's scary how well we connect."

"If she knows you so well and loves you so much, why does she keep hurting you?"

"She doesn't mean to hurt me. It just happens she's confused. She wouldn't do this on purpose. I know she loves me."

"I know she doesn't mean to but that doesn't mean she isn't. And it really doesn't make it hurt any less Brooke." _God she is so in denial right now. I'm so gonna give Haley James a piece of my mind._

"I know it doesn't make it hurt less Peyton. God damnit I'm the one who is freakin living this right now. It actually makes it hurt so much more because I know she doesn't mean to so I can't be mad at her."

"Brooke," Peyton started but was soon cut off by her brunette friend.

"No Peyton, you don't understand you don't know how this feels. So could you like just leave? I'm really tired and need some sleep."

"Sure Brooke if that's what you want," Peyton answered in total shock. "I'll just go. I'll talk to you tomorrow B. Davis." And with that Peyton got up and left.

**Haley's House**

Haley was sitting on the couch going over the past few days when her thoughts were interrupted. "Hey Hales." Haley looked up and saw her roommate and couldn't help but smile. Taylor had always been one of her favorite people, they were close enough to be sisters despite the fact that they did have a romantic past.

"Hey Tay." Haley said trying to sound happy.

"Not a lot. What's up with you?"

"Not a lot."

"Bull Haley. I've known you for your entire life so don't lie to me. What's going on."

"I umm...I kinda got in a fight with Brooke today."

"You kinda got in a fight with Brooke? Like what kind of fight?"

"Like the kind of fight where I hurt her yet again."

"YOU PUNCHED BROOKE?" Taylor asked completely misunderstanding what Haley was saying.

"No I didn't punch Brooke! Why in the world would I do that? I...I love her." Haley added the last part slowly.

"Oh," Taylor said finally understanding, "so what happened?"

"I kinda broke up with her even though we aren't actually together. But I kinda told her we could never be together again because it's wrong and the Bible says so and.."

"Whoa..slow down there, you're babbling. So you told Brooke you guys can't be together because the Bible says it's wrong?"

"Yeah," Haley said looking down at her shoes.

"Well I mean Brooke should understand that, right? I mean we all grew up together in the same church and what not."

"Yeah she should and I think she does. But what made it worse was not even 30 minutes before I told her that I kinda had my tongue down her throat and I was the one who started things."

"Oh wow. I have to say I'd be pissed too then Haley. I mean I know you're trying to do what's 'right' but you have to make up your mind and stop playing with the girl's emotions."

"Yeah I know you're right. But it's just so hard. I don't know what to do."

"Listen Hales, I can't tell you what to do. I mean we all know what I would do. But that isn't the point. You just have to think about it and decided. I'm also not going to tell you to follow your heart because that isn't what you need right now. Just think Haley. I know you don't like to do that but you have to. You owe it do yourself and to Brooke to figure this out." With that Taylor patted the younger girl's head and walked out of the room.

_Ok Haley, it's time to think. But I don't like to think. But I have to. This has got to work out. I love her too much to lose her. She means the world to me._

Haley's thoughts were again interrupted but this time by a knock at the door. She went and answered the door. And was shocked when she saw who was standing there.

"Peyton. What are you doing here?"

**Okie doke. That's all of that. Review tell me what you think. Yeah I know it's kinda weird that Taylor and Haley aren't sisters in this and that they have been together in the past but please stick with me.**


	3. Yummy

**Thanks for the reviews. Anyway here's the story.**

"Peyton, what are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Hales," Peyton said jokingly trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Can I come in?"

"Umm..yeah sure. I guess."

Peyton walked in and shut the door behind her. She looked up to see Taylor walking out of the kitchen with a Chocolate Pudding Snack Pack in her hand.

"Hey Blondie," Taylor said with a grin when she noticed Peyton.

"Hey Tay," Peyton said with a slight blush.

"Hey what the heck is going on with you two?" Haley asked after noticing the exchange between the two girls in her living room.

"Nothing," Peyton said quickly.

"Now now Pey, no need to lie to Haley about us," Taylor said as she walked up to the taller blonde placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Peyton looked at Taylor completely shocked. "What the hell was that?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Oh it was just something you know you've wanted since the last time I saw you." Taylor said with a wink taking a bite of her pudding. Peyton just looked at her at a loss for words. Haley couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her eyes. So she kept looking back and forth between the two girls as it seemed they were having a staring contest. _Haha...I kissed her I can't believe she didn't slap the shit out of me._ Taylor leaned in for another kiss expecting Peyton to pull away but to her surprise she didn't. _Oh my hell I'm gonna kiss her again. HOT FREAKIN DAMN._ Their lips connected and before Taylor knew it Peyton had a hold of her belt loops and was pulling her closer.

Haley stood there speechless looking at the sight in front of her. _C'mon Haley snap out of it you can't sit here and watch your ex make out with Peyton. Why is she making out with Peyton anyway? She's too good for Peyton anyway. Oh damn now I sound jealous. I'm not jealous, I can't possibly be jealous she is my ex after all. Yes Hales ex, as in I have to right to get upset by anything she does. Ok now pull yourself together and stop them or walk out of the room. _"Ahem. When you two are done I'll be in the back if you want to talk or something Peyton."

Hearing Haley's voice, Taylor and Peyton quickly pulled away from each other and smiled. "Well that was unexpected," Peyton said looking at Taylor.

"Yeah it was," Taylor answered trying to catch her breath. _Oh gosh. Pull it together Tay that probably is never going to happen again. _

"I'm gonna go talk to Hales, now. Later Tay. Oh and thanks." Peyton said kissing Taylor on the cheek. "Oh and the pudding tastes really good," she added where only Taylor could hear her. With that Peyton walked off toward the back of the house. Leaving Taylor shaking her head.

Peyton walked out back and found Haley sitting on the steps looking at the stars. "Hey Hales."

"Hey Peyt," Haley greeted with a smile. "What was that about?"

"What was what?" Peyton asked putting on her best innocent face.

"You know what. You and Tay?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh that...I'm not really sure. She just can't seem to stop kissing me every time we see each other," Peyton said sticking out her tongue.

"Haha, so are you guys like together or what?"

"Nope. Just kissing buddies."

"Well that sounds very...uncomplicated," Haley said as she started looking at the stars. "But why do I get the feeling that you came over here for something other than kissing Taylor?"

"Probably because you know Brooke is my best friend. Listen I didn't come here to yell at you. Even though the thought of kicking your ass did cross my mind. But that isn't why I'm here."

Haley let out a breath she wasn't aware that she was holding, "then why are you here?"

"I really don't know. What's going on Hales?"

"I don't know," she answered looking at the ground.

"Well do you love her?"

"More than anything in the world. I love her so much Peyton."

"Then what's the problem? If you love her isn't that all that matters?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"Well you might want to figure it out. If you're not ready to lose her you better act fast because I can tell by looking in her eyes that she's about ready to just walk away. She's a great girl, Haley, it won't take long for her to find someone else, ya know?" Peyton got up and put a hand on the sitting girl's shoulder, "figure it out Haley, she loves you but she can't wait forever."

"Peyton?"

"Yeah?" Peyton said turning around to look at her.

"Did she tell you to say all of that to me?"

Peyton shook her head, "she would never, she doesn't want to hurt you. I came here because I can tell by looking in her eyes. And believe it or not, I want you guys to work this out because you make her so happy."

Haley finally turned around to look at the girl's face, "thanks Peyton."

"No prob Hales. Just do us all a favor and figure it out." She then turned and went back inside.

Haley looked back at the stars. _Like they're really gonna give you answers smart one. They're just balls of burning gas. Oh man...I've really got to figure this out. _"God, why does this have to be so hard," she said looking at the sky again. "Please just give me a sign. HELP ME."

**I hope you guys like this. Please review if you want. It will make me happy if you do and then you'll get an update faster but do as you like. Haha I want to thank Brittney for the pudding idea. Anyway let me know what you thought. **


	4. Not This Time

**So I actually really like writing this story and you guys are great with the reviews so here's another update for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I guess I should put one of these in. I don't own any of this except for what came from my pretty little head. **

Peyton walked back into the house and heard Taylor talking to someone. _I wonder who she's talking to. _She didn't hear any other voices so she figured that Taylor was on the phone. She decided just to stand at the door and listen because she didn't want to interrupt anything plus she was just nosey like that.

"Hey don't worry about it Brooke," Taylor said into the phone.

_Brooke? Why in the world is she talking to Brooke?_ Peyton thought when she heard the other girl. _Pull yourself together chick she's allowed to talk to other people remember she's just your "kissing buddy" nothing more. That's what YOU told her you wanted._

"Brooke, don't beat yourself up over it. Honestly Haley is just being stubborn. Yeah...well don't let it bother you so much. I know you love her. Yeah I know. I know. But Brookie, come on you know that there would be 100 girls or guys lined up just to be with you."

_BROOKIE? She just freakin called her Brookie. What the hell is going on here? Ok, this is what I get for being nosey._

"No problem sweetie. Yeah it's Sunday night. Yeah. Hey you want to meet up tomorrow after you get out of school? We could have some fun. I could take your mind off of all this drama," Taylor said in a suggestive but kidding tone. "Yeah yeah, I know you could never do that to her. Alright talk to you later then. Take care of yourself."

_Oh wow...this really is turning into some major drama. _After hearing Taylor say bye to Brooke, Peyton walked in to the living room. "Hey Tay, I'm gonna head home."

"Alright," Taylor said looking at the tall blonde. "How'd it go with Hales?"

"I'm really not sure at this point. But I do know that she really loves Brooke," Peyton answered stressing the word love but at the same time trying not to sound obvious.

"Yeah and Brooke loves her," Taylor said almost disappointed. "Well I guess I'll see you later. Bye Peyt."

"Bye Tay," Peyton said as she left. _So I guess that's my answer. I really don't mean anything more to her than a make out session now and then._

**Monday Morning.**

Haley was about to leave for school still thinking about her little situation with Brooke. _Please God give me some sort of sign. Please, Please, Please. _She got in her car and when she turned it on to leave for school "If You Were Mine" by Marcos Hernandez filled the air. Haley froze as she remembered the birthday card Brooke had given her with the lyrics hand written in it. _Whoa...that's just freaky. That's not my sign is it? _She thought looking up at the sky. _No...that can't be my sign. He wouldn't give me a sign like that. I mean come on it isn't like he wants me with her. That just isn't possible. Yes just a weird coincidence. _Haley then backed out of her driveway and headed to school. _I really have to talk to Brooke today. I missed her so much._

Across town Brooke was just waking up. _Oh God, how I hate mornings. I really don't want to go to school. I don't want to see her in all my classes. I don't want to look at that smile on her face and know I can't have her. But I promised Taylor I'd go. _Just then her phone rang.

"Haha, hello Taylor, calling to check up on me?"

"How'd you guess," Taylor replied laughing.

"Oh maybe because you don't trust me?"

"Whatever. Now get your ass out of bed and get to school. I can tell you just woke up. Now get up and get with it."

"Yes master," Brooke said jokingly.

"Wow Brooke, who knew you were into that type of thing?" Taylor said laughing.

"Screw you," Brooke said as she got out of bed.

"Name the time and place baby."

"Oh my lord. Taylor go take a cold shower I've got to get ready for school. Maybe I'll talk to you later."

"Bye sweet cheeks."

"Bye Tay," Brooke said with a chuckle.

**Monday afternoon**

The day had gone pretty well and Brooke had managed to avoid direct contact with Haley. She walked to her locker to get her books. _God I miss her so damn much. Life sucks._

She slammed her locker closed, looked up, and found her gaze locked with the soft brown eyes that she had come to know so well.

"Can I help you?" Brooke asked sweeping straight past Haley heading for the school exit.

"I missed you this weekend," confessed Haley following after her.

"Really, how much?" Brooke asked still not looking at the girl following her.

"Enough to know we need to sort this out, we can't go on like this."

Brooke stopped turned and looked at Haley, "You – hurt – me, again, AGAIN! You hurt me yet again Haley James."

"I love you."Haley broke in, barely above a whisper.

"I love you too," said Brooke frowning, "and that's what hurts the most about this whole thing."

"I wish I could be like you, and think the way you do."

Brooke sighed and continued to walk towards her little blue bug parked in the school's parking lot. "So what do you want from me?" Brooke asked stopping at her car.

"I want so much of you."Haley answered, looking at the other brunette.

"You want so much yet you aren't willing to give me anything," Brooke said trying to control the hurt inside of her.

"You have my heart."

"Prove it." Brooke shot back.

"I can't."

Rolling her eyes Brooke opened her car door.

"Look how am I supposed to do the right thing and keep you satisfied at the same time?"

"I don't know, you figure it out," she said getting into her car.

"Where are you going? Me and you – we need to talk B."

"Since when do you like talking?" Brooke asked sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Since you stopped," Haley replied sadly.

"You know, I'm a teeny bit tired of talking," Brooke said putting her sunglasses on.

"Baby…"

"No Hales, don't baby me right now."

"This is hard for me too you know!" Haley said a little harsher than she meant to.

"Don't yell at me!" screamed Brooke snatching her sunglasses away, "You hurt me and now it's up to _you _to make it all better, ok."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, we need… we just…"

"We just what!" snapped Brooke

"…I don't know" replied Haley exhausted.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You never know do you!" Brooke shot at Haley, not being able to control her anger anymore. Brooke took a deep breath, seeing the hurt look on Haley's face, "look I've got to, get out of here, now."

"I'll see you"

Brooke nodded in reply and drove off. As she drove off she picked up her phone to call Taylor.

"Hello."

"Hey Tay...can I see you, like now?"

"Umm sure. What's up?"

"You know what never mind, I'm just gonna go home. I'll talk to you later."

"Uh..ok. Later B."

With that Brooke hung up her phone. _Thank gawd that my common sense just kicked it. Lord only knows what would have happened. _Brooke thought as she shook her head and drove home. I just need to sleep.

**Next Day.**

"Haley James get out of that bathroom now," yelled Brooke who was sprawled across her bed in black lacy lingerie.

The bathroom door swung open and out strolled Haley, dressed in her most comfy pajamas. "Alright, alright I'm here now," said Haley winking.

"What are you wearing?"

"What's it look like Brooke?"

"You do realize I said you could sleep over because I wanted to make hot sizzling love with you."

"It crossed my mind once …or twice"

"Haaales!" exclaimed Brooke glaring at Haley.

"What you don't like?" She asked, twirling round in a circle.

"Take your clothes off please," attempting to smile, "or I'm gonna take them off myself," Brooke added winking, getting up off the bed and walking over to Haley.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you only want me for my body."

"Mmm…what makes you think that baby?" murmured Brooke unbuttoning the blouse of Haley's pj's.

"It's just this little feeling I get, you never mind, I know I'm more than just a body to you."

Raising an eyebrow, Brooke slipped Haley's blouse off of her shoulders.

"Brooke!" screeched Haley managing to cover herself with her arms.

"Nuh uh, I need to see this" Brooke persisted. _Damn she's gorgeous._

Haley's cheeks had turned a deep shade of red by now. "All I have on is a bra" said Haley warily.

"Heh, I know this," Brooke said grinning, "Haley, for the life of me I don't understand why you ever where clothes."

"You're crazy" Haley said laughing.

"You love it" Brooke replied leaning forward to give Haley a kiss.

"Mmm Brooke I love you so much," Haley said into the kiss.

The shrilling sound of a phone nearby woke Brooke from her dream. _God damn people, waking me up at the good part. _Jerking up into sitting position Brooke reached for the phone,

"Whaaat?" Brooke said answering the phone irritated.

"B"

"Haley?"

"No…Peyton"

"Oh" Brooke said wiping the sleep from her eyes and settling her head back against her pillow "It's just you."

"Did I wake you?"

"Yes actually you did," She replied yawning

"It's like 1 in the afternoon, I guess that explains why you aren't at school today."

"Uh huh, I figured I could fit in a couple more hours too, but that was before you rudely interrupted me."

"Sweetie, I want you to get up, have a shower, eat some breakfast, no don't even eat any breakfast I'll buy you some, I'll get you your favorite, I want you to get dressed and come out with me, maybe we could do a little shopping? I don't know, whatever you want it's up to you."

"Umm I really don't feel like going anywhere Peyt."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'm not asking I'm telling you."

"And I'm telling you no."

"Brooke!"

"Peyton!"

"Ugh!"

"I miss her so much, I feel so stupid."

"I told you already, she's the one missing out" Peyton said angrily. _Whoa Peyton why are you all the sudden pissed at Hales again? Oh umm maybe because Brooke is a wreck and it's because of her._

"I love her so so much, Peyt. You don't get it."

"Sure I do."

Brooke released a heavy sigh.

"She's an idiot!" Peyton exclaimed.

"She's my baby."

"Yeah, and she's tearing you apart."

"You don't get it."

"She's tearing you apart, and she doesn't care! She's not even thinking about you, you know why? Because she doesn't deserve you, you're funny so funny, beautiful, smart, loving, caring."

"Sexy," offered Brooke.

Laughing…"Sexy" agreed Peyton.

"Peyt…why doesn't she want me?"

"She doesn't know what she wants."

"I'd be so good to her; I'd make her so happy."

Peyton sighed.

"Yeah I'm sick and tired of listening to me to whine, too"

Peyton laugh warily.

"Listen I'll be at your place in an hour"

"You mean two hours." Peyton corrected laughing knowing how long it would take Brooke to get ready.

Brooke laughed, "Right. Then you're gonna take me to get food and cheer me up. Yay for me." Brooke added not sounding too enthused.

"Oh come on Brooke, you know we'll have fun."

"Yeah, yeah I'll see you in a bit."

Five hours later Brooke was driving home from an afternoon of shopping and fun with her best friend, and for the first time in what seemed like days she had a real smile on her face. She drove up to her house and saw Haley sitting there. _Grrrrrrrr. Why the hell is she here._

Haley had been waiting and waiting for Brooke. Finally Brooke arrived looking mad as hell to see Haley waiting on her door step.

"What are you doing here," Brooke asked her frustration apparent in her voice.

"I came to see you," Haley answered sincerely.

"I guess you should come on in then," said Brooke.

Haley waited till they reached Brooke's bedroom before she started to speak.

"Where have you been?" She asked closing the door behind her.

"Out."

"Where?"

"Is this the part where you act like you care?"

"Of course I care."

Rolling her eyes Brooke walked over to her bed and took a seat.

Haley followed her taking a seat next to her.

"I missed you today,"Haley said looking at the obviously broken girl next to her.

"Yeah?" said Brooke staring at her carpet.

"Yeah, and that's not the only thing that I miss."

"Oh really?"

"Really, I miss the feel of your hands in mine," she said taking Brooke's limp hands in hers.

"I miss the taste of your lips on mine" groaning Brooke went to interrupt her but Haley continued "Yeah you know how much I love the taste of that lip gloss you've always got on, what is it raspberry?"

"Strawberry" mumbled Brooke, feeling all the anger leaving her body.

"Yeah, I miss the weird sound you make when you've just woken up, I miss just hearing the sound of your voice, you talking me to sleep at 5 in the morning."

"Haley?" Brooke said.

"I know, I know what you're gonna say, and I still don't know what to do, I'm so scared I don't wanna lose you."

"You keep asking so much from me, who's gonna be there to pick up the pieces of me when it all falls apart again?"

"I wanna be the one to take care of you."

"How can you Haley!" yelled Brooke standing up "You tear me into pieces without even realizing it."

"But I can take care of you, I can love you. I do love you," Haley answered pulling Brooke back down to sit by her.

"I'm not talking about sex," snapped Brooke.

Haley's free hand brushed away the hair from Brookes shoulder. Her lips began to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to Brooke's lips.

Brooke let out a soft moan as Haley began kissing her. Before she could stop herself, she began to kiss back.

"Mmm..." murmured Haley, when she felt Brooke's hands and tongue come alive.

_Brooke! STOP THIS NOW. Get some self-control don't let her do this to you again. She's pulling you back in. Again it's all about what she wants. Do something stop this._

That thought was all it took and Brooke pushed Haley away, leaving her completely shocked as Brooke got to her feet and began to pace the floor again, "I need more than you're willing to give me," Brooke said looking directly at Haley. "I can't do this again. I think you should leave," Brooke said opening her bedroom door.

"But Brooke, I really think we need to talk and work this out."

"It's always about what you want, isn't it? You just had your chance to talk to me but no you didn't. You opted for the easy way out. But we can't do that not this time. I'll see you later Haley."

**Ok so there it was. Please don't hate me. Lol. Umm so just review tell me what you think, please?**


	5. Thinking and Listening

**Here's an update for all of you awesome people that read this story. I don't own OTH, the characters, or "On Bended Knee," by Boys 2 Men. Alright read and review. Please? LOL**

"Brooke..."

"No Haley." Haley got up off the bed, walked over to Brooke and put a soft hand on her arm. "Just leave," Brooke said walking away from Haley to grab the remote to her stereo.

"If that's what you want," Haley sighed. With that she walked out the door. Brooke sighed closing the door with one hand and turning up the music with the other. She groaned when she heard the intro to "On Bended Knee" by Boys 2 Men. She leaned against the door and let her thoughts and the music over take her.

_**Darling' I can't explain**_

_**Where did we lose our way**_

_**Girl it's driven' me insane**_

_Why? Why did I just do that? Why did I just kick her out? Way to go smart one. You just showed her that you're ready to walk away. What did you expect? For her to try and stop you? For her to fight for you? Haha yeah right._

Haley walked out of Brooke's room and cringed when she heard the door slam. She leaned her back against the bedroom door and heard the music come on. It took her a few minutes to recognize the song. Once she figured it out she sighed as she too was over taken by her thoughts and the music.

_GOD! What the hell am I suppose to do? She's walking away from me and I'm just letting her. WAKE UP HALEY AND DO SOMETHING! I'm about to lose the girl I love and I'm just standing here._

_**And I know that I just need one more chance **_

_**To prove my love to you.**_

_**If you come back to me **_

_**I'll guarantee**_

_**That I'll never let you go**_

_I've got to get her to listen to me. I have to make her understand how much she means to me. I can't live without her. I've got to get her to come back to me. Whoa...did I just say come back to me? _Haley's thoughts were beginning to confuse her.

_**Can we go back to the days our love was strong**_

_**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**_

_**Can somebody tell me how to get things back **_

_**The way they use to be**_

_**Oh God give me a reason**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_**I'll never walk again **_

_**Until you come back to me**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

The song was getting to both girls. Brooke had no idea that Haley was still at her house let alone standing outside her door doing the same thing she herself was doing: listening and thinking. Brooke started to turn off the music or torture as she was beginning to think of it, when the lyrics caught her attention and made her stop.

_**So many nights I dream of you**_

_**Holding my pillow tight**_

_**I know I don't need to be alone.**_

_Damnit Boys 2 Men! God why does that have to be so true. I do that almost every night. I need her. I need Haley in my life. _A silent tear began to fall from her eye at the thought.

_Ok Haley, you've stood here long enough. She asked you to leave and now it's time to go._ She began to walk away when something inside her told her to stay until the end of the song.

_**When I open up my eyes**_

_**To face reality**_

_**Every moment without you **_

_**It seems like eternity**_

_**I'm begging you, begging you come back to me**_

Haley sighed at what she had just heard_. How can song describe a situation so well. I was away from Brooke for the weekend and then today and I'm going absolutely insane. I've got to do something to fix this. But do I go against everything that I've ever believed? Do I turn my back on my faith for love? _

The chorus started up again and both girls stood on their respective side of the door, trying to drown their thoughts in the music. It wasn't working for either but they still tried.

_I wish that I could just stop thinking for like 20 sec. _Brooke thought to herself.

_Why can't this be easier? _Haley thought.

_**Gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry**_

_**Stop pointing fingers the blame is on me**_

_**I want a new life and I want it with you**_

_**If you feel the same don't ever let it go**_

Brooke's head popped up as she heard the words. _I've got to go after her. This can't be easy on her and I'm acting like a total bitch right now. What kind of person am? I've got to get over myself. We're in this together...even if we aren't "together" we're friends...best friends since forever. _

The words "swallow my pride, say I'm sorry" kept repeating over and over in Haley's head. _I've got to fight for her. I can't just let her walk away. I've got to make her understand. _Haley thought as she turned and put her hand on the door to open it.

_I've got to go after her. I was so stupid for making her leave. _Brooke turned the knob only to see Haley still standing there looking a bit shocked that Brooke had opened the door.

_**You gotta believe in the spirit of love **_

_**It can heal all things we won't hurt any more**_

_**No I don't believe our love's terminal**_

_**I'm down on my knees begging you please**_

_**Come home**_

The girls stood looking at each other trying to put words together. However, neither of them could seem to process what they wanted to say.

"I'm sorry," Haley said finally breaking the silence and taking a step closer to Brooke.

"I'm sorry, too," Brooke smiled pulling Haley the rest of the way into the room. Haley smiled at the gesture, she could tell by the look in Brooke's eyes that everything was going to be ok.

_**Can we go back to the day our love was strong**_

_**Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong**_

_**Can somebody tell me how to get things back **_

_**The way they use to be**_

_**Oh God give me a reason**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

_**I'll never walk again **_

_**Until you come back to me**_

_**I'm down on bended knee**_

"Brooke, we really need to talk about this."

"I know we do," Brooke said walking over to turn down the music. "I guess you can start because anything I say totally depends on where you're at."

Haley took a deep breath before she began. "I love you Brooke. So much I can hardly stand it sometimes. I just don't know what to do right now."

"I love you too, Hales, but where does that leave us? How can you say that you love me and then leave me?"

"Brooke I'm not leaving. I'm here right now, I'm not going anywhere."

"But you are and we both know it."

"I guess so. I just wish there was a simple answer to all of this. Everyone says follow your heart but they just don't understand."

"They don't understand what?" Brooke asked genuinely curious.

"They don't understand that my heart is telling me two different things. It's like my heart is at war with itself. One side tells me what the Bible says and the other side tells me that I'm so totally in love with you and that I'd be stupid to let it go."

Brooke nodded showing that she understood. "Haley I really don't know what to say. I'd do anything for us to be together. I love you so much. I love you so much I'd hold on forever if that's what you want. But I also love you enough to let you go or take a step back for now, if that's what you **need**." Brooke said this last part looking right into Haley's eyes so she would know that she was 100 percent serious.

A single tear fell from Haley's face, "I think...I think that's the best thing for right now. Until I can figure out what I need/want. Brooke please don't hate me. I love you so so much. More than I think you understand. But for right now...I...I have to tell you to not wait for me. Move on. Don't put you're life on hold."

Brooke's eyes began to water as the realization hit her that she and her Haley bub were really over. "Are you sure that's what you want? Will you be ok with that? Will you be able to handle me kissing other people?" Brooke asked the last question just to get at Haley's jealous side.

"Brooke," Haley sighed, "I don't know if that's what I want. I just think it will be best for now. I can handle you kissing other people. It's the fact that you could fall in love with someone else that kills me."

"Haley you know that isn't going to happen."

"No Brooke. It will. You're too great someone else will find you and sweep you off your feet. I mean gosh you already have Peyton there."

"There's nothing going on with me and Peyton."

"Yeah...not at this moment."

Brooke gently took Haley's face in her hands and turned her eyes so that she knew she was listening, "Haley James, I will always love you. No matter what. No one will ever ever have my heart like you do. Please never doubt that."

_Gosh am I sure this is what I want to do. I'm letting her slip through my fingers. But it really isn't fair to keep doing this to her. _Haley thought to herself. _I guess the time of "Baley" is officially over._

_I can't believe she's doing this to us. We're "Baley" for goodness sakes. The most powerful teenage couple in all of Tree Hill. And now...now we're just Brooke and Haley...separated...trying to become friends. It's the end of the era. 'Can we go back to the days our love was strong?' How I wish we could._

**Outside.**

Two cars pulled up to Brooke's house at the same time. The drivers turned off their respective cars and got out walking up to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Peyton asked as Taylor walked up to her.

"Probably the same thing you are, checking on Brooke."

"Yeah. But why are you here? Shouldn't you be tending to Haley? Aren't you her roommate?" Peyton asked knowing exactly why Taylor was there. It was obvious to anyone.

"Yeah I am. But I'm also Brooke's friend and I just wanted to say hi."

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told who what?"

"Told Brooke that you like her? Or even told Haley that you want her girl for that matter?"

"I don't..."

"Save it Taylor," Peyton said interrupting, "it's obvious."

"Neither of them know," Taylor said looking at the ground.

"She's in love with her you know. I mean gosh they both love each other more than anything."

"Save it Peyton. You love Brooke, too. You want to be with her in ways you know won't happen. So don't give me a lecture on how it's wrong for me to like her when she's in love with my ex, ok?"

"Ok," Peyton said. That was the only thing she could come up with because Taylor was 100 percent correct. She loved Brooke and she hated the fact that she was in love with Haley and that Haley could make her happy in ways that Peyton never could.

"I don't think either of us are needed here," Taylor said looking up at the window seeing Haley's back to them.

"I guess you're right," Peyton said turning to leave.

"Hey Peyt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we keep this little convo to ourselves?" Taylor asked nervously.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Peyton laughed.

**Alright. There you have it. Please again don't hate me. Tell me what you think. I promise there is happy times to come. We just have to get past the drama. So stick with me.**


	6. A Kiss

**Here's a gift for you my lovely readers. I'm asking in advance to please not hate me. Oh and I don't own anything or Olivia Wilde.**

Haley was sitting in her living room the next morning watching the news when Taylor came in and plopped down beside her. "Hey Hales. Where were you all day yesterday?" Taylor asked cheerfully already knowing the answer.

Haley's face fell at the question. "I was with Brooke."

"Well that's awesome Hales. Did you guys get it worked out?"

"Umm kinda but not really. We kinda broke up," Haley said trying to keep herself from crying. She had cried enough since she left Brooke's house to last her a lifetime.

"You guys did what?" Taylor asked totally shocked but jumping up and down on the inside.

"We ended things Tay. I don't know what I want and I told her to move on."

"Aww Hales.." Taylor said pulling her friend into a hug.

"I'm really gonna lose her Taylor. There are so many people out there. She won't wait forever. I know she won't."

"Sweetie . . . Brooke loves you. I know she won't be rushing into anything with anyone."_ Maybe I can change that. Wait stop that. Bad Tay...bad bad. _"No one will take your place with her. You still have time to figure out what you want and get her back. Plus no one here in Tree Hill wants to be the reason why 'Baley' doesn't work it out, ya know?"

"Thanks Tay." Haley said with a smile. "Listen I've got to go down to Tric to help Peyton with an upcoming show. What are you gonna do today?"

"Oh I'm not sure maybe hang out here."

"Alright then I'll see you later then," Haley said grabbing her keys and walking out the door. On her way to her car her cell rang.

"Hey Tutor Girl."

"Hey Tigger. Going back to my old nickname so soon?" Haley asked with a laugh.

"Haha. No. So what are you up to today?"

"I'm just going down to Tric to work with Peyton for a bit. Why?"

"Oh that's cool. After you're done there you wanna hang out maybe watch a movie. Work on this whole 'friends' thing?"

"You know I would. So I'll see you later today?"

"Yep. Talk to you later Hales."

_God I love that girl so much. _Brooke thought as she hung up her phone. As she was putting it down it started to ring. _Dear God people._ Brooke laughed when she saw it was Taylor.

"Hello Taylor"

"Hello to you too, ex-girlfriend's ex-girlfriend."

"What? Oh oh...I'm guessing Haley told you what happened?"

"Yeah she did. Are you ok Brookie?"

"Umm...I guess I am." Brooke answered not really wanting to think about it right now.

"Well that's good then. So what are you gonna do today?"

"I was thinking of just hanging out by my pool."

"Would you like some company from the bestest chick ever?"

"Oh is Olivia Wilde in town?" Brooke asked laughing.

"Ouch...that one hurt buddy. No me."

"Umm I guess I can deal with you for a day."

"Yay," Taylor squealed.

"Dear God, girl. Just promise not to do that when you get here."

"Alright I promise."

"Ok talk to you soon."

**Tric-3 hours later**

"Oh so we done here, Peyt?" Haley asked desperately wishing they were done so she could get to Brooke.

"Yeah we're done. Why are you in such a hurry?" Peyton asked laughing.

"I'm supposed to meet Brooke at her house to work on the 'friends' thing."

"Oh ok. I hope you guys get this stuff worked out. Like I really do Haley." Peyton said in the most sincere tone Haley had ever heard her use.

_Sure you do Peyton, sure you do. _Haley thought to herself. "Thanks Peyt. Since we're done here I'm gonna go."

"Alright. Good luck with everything."

**Brooke's Pool**

The girls had been hanging out around the pool for hours just talking and laughing having a good time. Taylor got off of her lawn chair and jumped in the pool.

"Taylor! What are you doing?" Brooke screeched.

"I'm going swimming. What does it look like? We've stayed dry all day. It's time for you to get a little wet," Taylor added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh you are so dead." Brooke said getting up and going in after Taylor.

Brooke jumped in and immediately dunked Taylor. Taylor came up gasping for air. "Oh you're so getting it now." Taylor called going after Brooke to dunk her. The dunk, chase, dunk, chase game went on for a few minutes until finally Taylor had Brooke pinned against the wall. "Now what are you gonna do?" She asked out of breath from the game and from the closeness of their bodies.

"Umm...I don't know." Brooke said wiggling trying to get free. "But the real question is, what are you going to do to me now that you've got me all pinned down," Brooke added winking. With that statement the energy in the pool changed from fun and playful to very heated.

"What do you want me to do Brooke," Taylor asked tucking a stray strand of Brooke's wet hair behind her ear. The girls locked eyes as Taylor leaned in closer and closer. "Stop me, if you don't want me Brooke," Taylor said in the other girl's ear. Chills formed down Brooke's spine at the feel of Taylor warm breath on her ear and neck.

_Stop her Brooke. Stop her now. This isn't right. Stop this now. Oh my God she's going to kiss me._

Taylor, taking Brooke's silence as a go ahead to continue, closed the final distance and brought their lips together. Taylor let go of Brooke's arms and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to her body. _Brooke either get with it or stop the girl. Oh god her tongue..._ With that thought Brooke's hands came alive running along Taylor's sides.

Both girls pulled away when oxygen became a necessity. "I'm gonna go get something to drink I'll be right back," Brooke said getting out of the pool. _Oh God...what have I done? I'm going to have to tell Haley. _Brooke thought as regret started flooding her body.

_Hell yeah! I just kissed her and no one will ever find out. _Taylor thought checking out Brooke's ass as she walked away.

Little did either girl know that their little kiss had been witnessed by a pair of big brown eyes.

Haley, waiting until Brooke was in the house and wouldn't be able to see her walked over to the pool. Taylor was leaning against the side with a proud look on her face and her eyes closed. Haley started to say something but couldn't. She then turned to walk away and go home.

**So there it is...until next time. Review please.**


	7. Not Your Girl

**Here you go! Enjoy!**

_I have to tell her to leave. That can never happen again. But we can talk about that later. I just have to get her out of here before Haley shows up. Oh my God, Haley is going to be so upset._ Brooke thought as she finally made her way back outside to find Taylor laying in a chair her body glistening from the pool water. _Damn...she is hot. Wait no Brooke. Stop this now._ Brooke walked over to the girl. "Hey Taylor." Taylor jumped at the sound of her name.

"Hey Brooke," she said smiling up at the other girl. "What's up."

"Nothing," Brooke said trying to ease into the conversation but then decided against it. "I forgot I have to be somewhere so I need to shower and get ready and such. But if you want to stay and hang here for a bit you can."

"Oh," Taylor said a little confused. "I can go ahead and head out. I should probably get home anyway. Hey Brooke are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Brooke said smiling at the concern in Taylor's voice. "No worries I just forgot I have to be somewhere."

"Alright then," Taylor said gathering her stuff. She looked down and placed a quick kiss on Brooke's cheek. "See you later Brooke." _Well she didn't stop me either time. She must like me a little bit, right? Or maybe she was just in shock or trying to be nice. _Taylor pushed the last thought out of her head and got in her car with a smile on her face.

_So now what are you gonna do Davis? _Brooke thought as she paced back and forth in her room. _I have to tell Haley. I know that much. But I don't even know what happened, really. Well there's really no need in trying to sugar coat it. I have to tell her the truth._ Brooke groaned at the thought of this. _She shouldn't be here for at least another hour._ Brooke walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for a shower, hoping that the water would calm her nerves.

Haley had been at the apartment for the past hour trying to process what she had witnessed. She had paced, cried, thought, paced, and thought some more. _Why? Why would she do that to me? She knows how much Brooke means to me. She knows how much I love her._ Haley's hurt soon turned to anger. The more she thought the more mad she got. Her thoughts then turned to Brooke. _What the hell was she thinking? I guess she's over me. So much for 'I'll love you forever Haley, I promise' Haha, yeah right. Hasn't even been 24 hours and she's making out with Taylor in a pool. What the hell is her problem? Hell this has probably been going on all along and I was just too dumb to see it._ Haley was pulled out her thoughts when she heard the door open and in walked Taylor with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Hales," Taylor said, walking over to Haley, obviously not seeing the look of pure hatred on the other girl's face. Haley looked up to see the smile still plastered on Taylor's face. _Look at her. Acting like she's done nothing wrong. _Haley stood there for a few seconds looking at her long time friend standing in front of her and the only thing she could picture was Taylor's lips on Brooke's. That's all it took. Haley brought her arm back and before Taylor could process what was going on, Haley's hand made contact with the side of Taylor's face.

"What the hell, Haley!" Taylor said shocked putting her hand on her face.

"How's it feel to be slapped like the bitch you are," Haley yelling quickly losing all composure she had.

"Excuse me? What did I do to you?"

"You kissed her! You kissed Brooke. You put your lying scheming lips on my girlfriend's. You...you can't tell me that's right." Haley said stammering.

"That's all you care about isn't Haley? What's right?" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Haley took a step closer to Taylor and slapped her again. This time harder than the first. "Don't even go there Taylor."

"Why? Because it's the truth and you hate for people to point it out to you?" Taylor said with a smug look on her face. Haley brought her hand back to smack Taylor again but this time Taylor stopped her. "Really Hales, stop slapping me, it's a little over dramatic don't you think?"

"Taylor I swear if you don't shut the fuck up with all these smart ass comments you will be sorry. How long has all this shit been going on?"

"Haley it isn't like that at all..." Taylor started before she was interrupted by Haley.

"You know what I don't care what it's like. You listen to me and you listen to me good. You and Brooke aren't going to happen. She loves me. It's never going to happen so you should just get over this little fantasy you have going on." Haley said getting closer and closer to Taylor backing her into the wall.

"Well that's not what she thinks. I mean you obviously saw what happened. Did you see her try and stop me? No you didn't. You want to know why? Because she didn't want me to stop."

"Are you trying to tell me what my girlfriend does and does not want now, Tay?"

"Hales I don't want to fight with you."

"I swear to God Tay, I could kill you right now," Haley said putting emphasis on the girl's nickname.

"Because of a girl?"

"Because of my girl Taylor! My girl. Mine. My Brooke. The love of my life!"

"You know Hales, technically she isn't yours anymore. You broke up with her." Taylor said walking away from Haley.

"Don't walk away from me Taylor! We aren't done here."

Taylor turned around and walked back to where Haley was. "You know, if you would have fought for her like this when you were with her, maybe this," Taylor said motioning between the two of the, "wouldn't be happening. If you love her so God damn much, go get her. And this time don't let her get away because you're scared to let her in." With that Taylor walked away.

Haley stood there in silence knowing that everything Taylor had just said was totally correct.

**So...what's going to happen when Brooke and Haley talk? If you want to know read and review this chapter and that will inspire me to update soon. Hope you liked it. :D**


	8. Miss You

**Merry Christmas! Well almost Christmas. So here's an update. Hope you all like it. Read and Review. Please? Lol**

Brooke got out of the shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked into her room. As she walked into the room, she glanced at her clock. _Damnit to freakin hell! I was supposed to meet Sam half an hour ago. What a fuckin wonderful day this has been._ Brooke picked up her phone and called Sam.

Sam's phone went right to voice mail. "Hey Sam, it's Brooke, I'm so sorry. It's been one hell of a day. So umm maybe we can get together tomorrow? Alright just call me back whenever."

_Alright one screw up taken care of one to go. Well maybe it's more like two because I need to talk to Taylor about it and make sure she knows that it meant nothing. And I have to tell Haley. _Brooke let out a heavy sigh at the thought of telling Haley what had happened. _She's going to be so pissed. She's going to think I don't love her. Why Brooke? Why did I have to be so stupid?_

_I have to go see Brooke. Taylor was right. Whoa did I just think that?_ Haley thought as she drove herself to Brooke's house._ Do I act like I don't know what happened and give her a chance to explain? Or do I bring it up? Yeah stalker Haley you bring it up that won't seem weird at all. Ok ok let her bring it up that's good. I bet their whole little thing started long ago. _Haley tried to shake the thought from her head but for some reason it just wouldn't leave. _I mean they are always very flirty with each other but that could be because they are both very flirty people. Gosh what am I thinking? Brooke would never cheat on me. She loves me. Doesn't she?_

Haley pulled up to Brooke's house and went inside. She found Brooke still standing in her room with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body._ Holy hell. _Haley thought as she looked on wide eyed at her ex. Brooke turned around to see Haley staring. A small blush crept onto her face.

"Hey," Brooke said not making eye contact with the other girl.

"Hi there," Haley said walking into her room. "You gonna put some clothes on or stay like that all day? Because let me tell you . . . that," Haley said pointing at the towel clad wet-headed girl in front of her, "does nothing for the just friends thing we're trying to do," Haley said laughing. _Dear God why does she have to be so incredibly sexy?_

"Oh well...I guess I can put some clothes on. I mean I don't want you losing your self-control or anything. Wait who am I kidding I'd love for that to happen but I'll put something on anyway." Brooke said with a wink.

Haley shook her head and sat on the other girl's bed waiting for her to change in the bathroom.

_Ok you have to tell her now._ Brooke thought as she walked out of the bathroom. "Haley," Brooke started in a soft tone, "something happened today."

"What kind of something?" Haley asked.

"The kind of something that I really don't want to tell you but I need to tell you."

"Ok."

"Taylor came over," Brooke said looking down as tears came to her eyes, "and I well we kinda kissed in the pool."

Haley stared into Brooke's eyes. She already knew this but for some reason hearing it from Brooke, seeing the look in her eyes made it hurt so much worse. "You did what?" Haley asked in one of those low tones that people can only get when they are extremely upset or mad. "You kissed her and you weren't even going to tell me?"

Brooke looked up totally shocked by the question. "What do you mean I wasn't going to tell you? I just told you didn't I?"

"Yeah but it took you long enough."

"Well I would have told you as soon as you got here but I kinda needed to put some clothes on, don't you think?" Brooke said starting to get a little annoyed with the situation.

"You know what it doesn't even matter because I already knew."

"You already knew?" Brooke asked confusion written all over her face.

"Yeah I knew. I stopped by earlier because I couldn't wait to hang out with you. To work on us. But when I got here you looked a little busy. And by busy I mean kissing Taylor." Haley said looking straight into Brooke's eyes. Brooke wanted to look away but she just couldn't. "You know what the worst part about it was, Brooke? It wasn't that I saw her kissing you. I expected that from her. She's been crushing on you for a while now. It was the fact that you didn't even try and stop her. Did you? No, you didn't you just went with it. Did you even want her to stop? Did you Brooke? Or has this little affair been going on the entire time we've been together and I was too stupid to see it." Haley said tears now streaming down her face. She couldn't stand looking at Brooke anymore. Every time she looked at her all she could picture was she and Taylor in the pool.

Brooke was totally stunned by Haley's outburst. "Haley, I'm sorry. I know that isn't good enough. I know that it's nowhere near good enough. But I swear that was the first time I have ever ever kissed Taylor. I promise. It all just happened so fast. I don't even know what happened." Brooke placed her hands on both sides of Haley's face to make her look into her eyes. "I love you Haley. I would never do anything to hurt you. I swear."

Haley was now looking directly into Brooke's eyes. She could tell that Brooke was telling the truth but that didn't help any. "Brooke you're right. Sorry isn't good enough because it doesn't make it hurt any less."

Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You've got to be kidding me right now. I understand that you're upset and I understand that what I did wasn't right. But Haley...we aren't a couple right now. I'm not yours. You don't own me. You have no right to act like I just cheated on you. No right at all." Brooke said starting to get upset.

"You know, just because we aren't together doesn't mean that I love you any less." Haley shot back.

"You have a hell of a way of showing it."

"You're right Brooke. I should just leave. I hope you and Taylor are very happy together." Haley said walking out of the room.

"Hales, wait!" Brooke called after the other girl.

Haley stopped dead in her tracks and spun around. "What?"

"I really am sorry. I do love you. I always will."

"I love you too, Brooke. But it doesn't seem that love is helping us very much right now does it? Because we just keep hurting each other over and over."

"What happened to us?" Brooke asked sighing.

"I have no idea, no idea," Haley replied shaking her head.

"Maybe...maybe we should take a little break from each other. I mean school is out now. We won't be forced to see each other every day. Maybe it's best if we take some time."

"Yeah...maybe you're right." Haley said stepping toward Brooke pulling her into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you Brookie."

"You too, baby."

**Yay! The end of the update. Ok so I know this seems to happen a lot. They talk and fight. Sorry that's just how it works for them right now. I promise on my love of Baley that happier times are coming. So yeah. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Advance the Plot

**I still own nothing.**

**Two Weeks Later**

"What's wrong with you Brooke?" Sam asked her long time friend.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked looking up from the clothes she was working on.

"You just don't seem yourself anymore. Like something is missing." Sam answered walking over to the other girl.

Brooke sighed and pushed the stuff she was working on out of the way. "I miss her so much, Sam. It's been two weeks. Two entire weeks of no contact what so ever. Not even a 'hi' or a smile. We have never actually followed through with a break. And now this is killing me."

"I know it is," Sam said as she sat down. " We've been friends for such a long time. I don't know what to tell you. I know she's part of you. You aren't Brooke without her. But I also see how miserable she makes you. So a part of me wants to tell you to just get over her, Brooke, she isn't worth it."

"It isn't that easy Sam. What would you do if this was happening with you and Sean? You wouldn't be able to just get over him. You don't just get over the person you love more than life itself."

"I know that Brooke," Sam said looking at the other girl, "I just wish I could help."

"I know, thanks Sam. Oh man Taylor is going to be here any minute to pick up some of this stuff for Tric tonight. You're still going with me, right?"

"Yeah I'm going and speaking of Taylor what the hell is going on there?"

"Gosh I don't know. It's just so easy with her, ya know? It isn't complicated. It's not like I even like her like that. I just like to flirt with her."

"And kiss her," Sam said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I guess," Brooke said with a small blush. "But that doesn't mean that I miss Haley any less, ya know? And I feel really really bad anytime I kiss Taylor. Hell I feel bad when I even flirt with her. But at least she wants me and she shows it. But I do feel so jerky when I do it. It doesn't mean anything, I think more than anything it helps to keep my mind off of Haley." Brooke said trying to defend herself.

"Brooke, calm down, you're babbling," Sam said laughing. "You don't have to defend yourself to me. I know and understand why you do what you do. But you do have two other people's feelings to think about here, ya know."

"Yeah I know. I'll talk to Taylor but I'm pretty sure she already knows." At that moment as if on cue Taylor walked into the room.

"Hey ladies," Taylor said smiling. "You got the stuff ready for me to take down to Tric?"

"Yeah it's all over there," Sam said pointing to a box on the floor.

"Hey Brooke you want to get that box for me?" Taylor asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"No," Brooke answered slapping her playfully on the shoulder, "I'm not going to get that box just so you can check out at my ass."

"Damn," Taylor replied with mock hurt.

"Oh you'll live. Now get the box and get to Tric before Peyton kills us all."

"A bit bossy today aren't we Brookie," Taylor said sticking out her tongue.

"Oh my gosh," Brooke said rolling her eyes. " Box now."

Taylor picked up the box and Brooke went to the door to open it for her. "Aww how sweet Brookie," Taylor laughed.

"Out," Brooke laughed back smacking her playfully on the butt.

"Bye Brooke. Later Sam." Taylor called as she left.

Sam sat there looking at her friend with a smirk on her face. "What?" Brooke asked in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Uh huh. Stop playing her Brooke. It isn't fair. She really likes you and she thinks she has a chance."

"I know. I know. I'm trying. Anyway I need to get home so you'll be at my house around 8?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

Brooke gathered her things and walked out the door to her car. Five minutes later she arrived at her house.

Brooke looked at the clock and saw that she had time to do some writing before she left for Tric.

_**Do I ever cross your mind? You're on my mind all the time. These past two weeks have been hell. I miss you so much I can't stand it. It even hurts at times. I want to scream. I need you. Everyone says "Get over her Brooke." "She isn't worth it Brooke." They don't understand. They aren't in love with you. They don't need you like I need you. I love you. Oh great now I'm starting to sound like one of those crazy stalker types. But that isn't the point. The best way to describe how I feel about you isn't even in my own words. It's a quote from Grey's Anatomy. "I love you...in a really really big...pretend to like your taste music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window...unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me." That's how I feel about you. I love you in such a strong way that it's crazy. Almost as crazy as me writing this like you'll ever read it.**_

Brooke glanced back at the clock and saw that it was time to start getting ready for the night. She closed her journal and placed it on her night stand and began to change.

"So Peyton, is this how you want this?" Haley asked, over the music that was already playing, pointing at the display of Tric inspired clothes, designed by Brooke, she and Taylor were working on. They had worked out their fight not long after it had happened and they were back to normal.

"Yeah that's great. Thanks for all the help Haley I know all of this isn't easy on you."

Haley smiled at the taller girl and looked at the display. "You're welcome. I'd do anything to help Brooke, ya know. I really really miss her. If anything this time apart from her is showing me how much I need her. I love her Peyton I really do. Sometimes I miss her so bad it hurts."

"I know Haley. It will get better." Peyton said giving Haley a reassuring smile.

"So what has she been up to? Is she doing ok? Is she happy?"

Peyton looked at her friend with a sympathetic smile. _Why can't she just get over herself and talk to Brooke?_ "She's been spending a lot of time with Sam working on the clothes and stuff. I guess she's ok. I mean she misses you like crazy Hales. She isn't the same person without you." _And she won't be happy until she's with you. Why don't you see that?_

"I miss her too," Haley said looking down. "Sam? As in a guy Sam?"

"No...as in Samantha. Brooke's other best friend that moved away? I don't think you ever met her." Haley shook her head. "Well she's back now." _Oh wow...she's jealous of Sam? Brooke must not have talked about her much._

"I remember hearing a lot about her. Brooke never told me she was back," Haley said trying to keep the jealousy out of her voice.

"She's just her friend Hales." Peyton said to try and calm her friend. " And she's really good with clothes and fashion and stuff. You have nothing to worry about." She continued trying to comfort the girl. "Listen I have to go make a round and check on some stuff. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah sure," Haley said sitting down at the bar. She smiled and turned around when she heard the unmistakable sound of Brooke's laugh coming in the door. To her surprise she saw Brooke walking in, arms linked, with a tall blonde girl. _That must be Sam. She's so Brooke's type. Tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes, soft but defined facial features, and a smile that says she doesn't take anything from anyone. Nothing to worry about my ass._ Haley put her head in her hands and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go talk to her." Haley heard coming from the voice of the person standing behind her. She turned to see Deb standing there smiling.

"I can't. She's with a date or something," Haley said.

"Haley that's Sam. She has a boyfriend and is very much in love with him."

"Oh," Haley said has her face brightened.

"Go get your girl Haley. You both deserve to be happy."

"Thanks Deb," Haley said getting off the chair and giving the older woman a hug.

"No problem."

Haley walked toward Brooke getting more and more nervous with every step she took. _Calm down James. It's Brooke. Not some stranger. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?_ Haley finally got to where Brooke was standing with Sam and Taylor.

"Hey," Haley said softly as she reached the group.

"Hey Roomie," Taylor said. "Have you met Sam?"

"No, I haven't."

"This is Sam. Sam this is Haley. Now you have."

"Hi nice to meet you," Haley said shaking the other girls hand. _God those eyes. It's like she can see right through me._

"Like wise." _So this is the famous Haley._ "So Taylor you want to buy a girl a drink?" Sam asked pointing toward the bar.

"I'd love to. I knew you couldn't resist me for long." Taylor joked as she and Sam started toward the bar.

"Oh get over yourself Tay."

"I know. I know. We're giving them time to work it out." _Is it wrong that I don't want them to work it out? I guess there's always Peyton. _Taylor thought with a smile.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah Hales," Brooke said looking at the girl for the first time that night. _God she is beautiful._

"You want to get out of here?" _Please say yes._

"I'd love to," Brooke answered as a huge grin spread across her face.

The girls left the club and started walking toward the park.

"Sam seems really nice." Haley said trying to make conversation.

"Yeah she is."

"She's pretty too."

"I guess. I've never really noticed."

Silence fell between the girls. Neither knowing exactly what to say or what the night would bring. They finally reached "their spot" in the park. They didn't mean to go there but they ended up there probably out of habit. They both stood lost in thought looking at the fountain.

"Brooke," Haley said finally breaking the silence, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Hales."

"I love you, Brooke."

Brooke's head jerked up and she looked at Haley. "I love you too, Haley. We've already established that. But it doesn't seem to help anything. So unless we are going to advance the plot can we please just not do this." _Way to go smart one. Shut her up why don't you._

Haley took a deep breath before she began again. "No Brooke, I love you. I love you so much. These past two weeks have shown me how much I need you. I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with you. Please give me another chance."

Brooke stood in shock looking at the girl standing in front of her. She could tell by the look in Haley's eyes that she was totally serious. "Brookie, I promise you. I love you so much. I can't live without you."

"Are you sure? Because I can't do this again. I can't put my heart through this yet again."

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Haley said stepping closer to Brooke.

"But...what about everything?"

"I've thought about this a lot. Nothing I do makes me change how I feel about you. I try and fight it and deny it but how I feel about you just gets stronger. All roads are leading me to you Brooke. I can't deny this anymore. I'm tired of fighting this losing battle. I do love you." Haley said with a single tear coming down her face.

"I love you too, Hales." Brooke said wiping the tear from Haley's cheek with her thumb. "I love you so much."

"Things are going to be so much better for us now. I promise." Haley said putting her hand on Brooke's that was still on her cheek.

"I know, baby, I know," Brooke said as she closed the distance that was keeping her lips from Haley's. Their lips met in a sweet loving kiss. "You have no idea how much I missed that," Brooke said when she pulled away from the kiss.

"I think I have an idea," Haley said brushing a strand of hair off of Brooke's face.

Brooke was smiling ear to ear. "Shall we get back to the club?"

"Yeah let's go," Haley said intertwining her fingers with Brooke's as they headed toward the club.

A few minutes later the girls walked into the club smiling like neither had in weeks, hands still locked.

"It looks like Baley is back," Peyton said when she saw the girls walk in.

"It's about time," Sam, Deb, and Taylor all replied at the same time.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. They are finally back together. Happy times to come.**


	10. All Wet

**A/N: Chapter 10. They're back together, aren't you guys happy? LOL. Anyway I'm not sure if I mentioned it before or not . . . but Taylor is a Scott. So maybe that could explain why she acts the way she does. Yes you aren't reading things Taylor is the sister of Nate and Lucas. insert evil laugh Happy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the OTH characters. Only the stuff that comes from my little head.**

"After last night it looks like neither one of us are going to have a chance with Brooke anytime soon," Taylor said looking at the tall blonde in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah that seems to be right. The thing is I never thought I had a chance with her. You were the one who decided to take advantage of her. Remember?" Peyton shot back looking out the window.

"Eh . . . whatever. You can't honestly tell me that if you had a chance that you wouldn't take it with Brooke. I saw an opening and took it. She didn't stop me, you know."

"You're some piece of work you realize that, right?"

"Yeah I know. It's part of my charm though. But honestly Blondie, I'm surprised you still haven't tried anything with Brooke. You've liked her for how long now?"

"Three years," Peyton answered still looking out the window, "but none of that matters Taylor. I love her. I want her to be happy and I know that Haley makes her happy in a way I never could."

"Well it's obvious that you like her. So you might want to watch yourself around her before the "Misses" figures it out and throws a huge fit about it."

Peyton chuckled at this, "Tay I love Haley but if she hasn't caught on by now she isn't going to. Thanks to your little stunt I'm the last person she's worried about trying to take Brooke from her."

"Well then I guess it looks like you owe me Sawyer."

"Like hell I do," Peyton said giving Taylor a huge grin. "So where are you taking us anyway?"

"We're going on a walk in the park."

"That sounds suspiciously like a date Tay," Peyton said glancing over at the girl beside her.

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it is. I really do like you Peyton. Even though I show it in the worst ways sometimes." Taylor parked the car, got out and opened the passenger's door before Peyton could process what she had said. _Did she just say she likes me? _"Right this way," Taylor said offering her hand to the other girl helping her out of the car.

"Why Ms. Scott aren't you being sweet today?"

"I try, I try." Taylor said smiling. _Oh man this is working well. I really do like her and if I keep this up she'll be my replacement in no time. Stop this Taylor don't pretend like that's the only reason you are into her. She's sweet, kind, caring, sexy as hell, smart, pretty much anything you could ask for in a girl. Yeah but she's also in love with one Brooke Davis. I can't let myself fall any harder for her._ Taylor lead the girls down the trail toward the fountain.

"I love it here," Peyton said once they reached their destination. "It's so peaceful and beautiful."

"Yeah it really is," Taylor said as she offered Peyton a seat on the edge of the fountain. "I come here a lot to think. Or to get away."

"So do I," Peyton said looking the girl in the eyes. She never really realized exactly how much she had in common with Taylor. They had never really talked at length. "It's crazy how much we have in common, you know that right?"

Taylor laughed. "Yeah it can be scary at times." They locked eyes again and sat there for several long minutes. _Do I kiss her? I want to but should I? She's going to think I'm just using her._

_She's going to kiss me. She's just using me. She doesn't even like me that much. She's just bored and since she can't have Brooke she might as well have me, the co-captain._

_What the hell. _Taylor thought as she leaned into kiss the girl beside her. Peyton saw it coming and before she could stop herself she pushed the other girl into the fountain, causing a huge splash.

"What the hell Peyton?" Taylor sputtered climbing out of the water soaking wet.

"What is your problem Taylor? You can't just go around kissing people because you're bored. You can't use me as your play toy while you wait for your next chance with Brooke. I won't let you hurt me like that again." Taylor stood there in shock looking at the other girl. _Did she just say hurt her? Did I hurt her last time?_ "Don't look so shocked Tay. I do actually really like you." Peyton's hand flew over her mouth when she realized what she had just said.

Taylor smiled as she walked closer to the taller girl. "It's ok Peyt." Taylor said gently removing the girl's hand from her mouth. "I won't hurt you again. I actually kinda like you too. But I promise not to kiss you again if you don't want me to." With that Peyton smiled and wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I guess you can kiss, if you really want to."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get back here!" Brooke yelled chasing Haley up the stairs to her room. "You cannot push me in the pool and expect to get away with it."

"Haha you have to catch me first Brookie." Haley laughed back. _Damn she's quicker than I thought. _

Brooke finally caught the other girl as she entered her bedroom. "Gotcha."

"Oh no!" Haley half screamed half laughed. Brooke had her in a tight bear hug. Haley was squirming trying to get free. She finally stopped. "Ok ok you have me now what are you going to do to me?"

Brooke lifted her off the floor and started walking toward the bed. "Brooke we're soaking wet. It's going to mess up your bed." This made Brooke laugh as she stopped.

"Good point Tutor Girl." She said giving her a quick kiss on the neck. "Thanks."

"No problem baby."

"Fine, I guess you're safe for now. Take your cute ass in there and change." Brooke said pointing toward the bathroom. "You can take a shower if you want and I'll go shower really quickly in the other bathroom."

"You sure? I can use the other one." Haley said smiling adoringly at her girlfriend.

"Yes I'm sure. Now go." She said swatting the other girl's ass as she walked toward the door. "See ya soon sweetie."

"Yeah," Haley said walking into the bathroom to shower.

About a half an hour later the girls had both showered and were laying on Brooke's bed just enjoying each other's company. Haley stretched out her arms and accidently hit Brooke in the head.

"Ouch" Brooke yelped.

"I'm so so sorry baby," Haley said trying not to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny?" Brooke said trying to sound serious while rubbing her head.

"Umm...not at all," Haley said shaking her head on the verge of cracking up.

"Oh you're gonna get it now." Brooke said and with one quick movement she was tickling Haley.

"B..Bro...Brooke, stop." Haley said laughing uncontrollably. She wiggled and fought back until she had managed to switch positions. Brooke was now on her back with Haley straddling her, holding her hand above her head. "Ha . . . now who's got who?" Haley said laughing.

"Come on let go," Brooke said struggling to get free while trying to keep her composure.

"Say mercy."

"Never!" Brooke laughed as she continued to fight.

"Come on say mercy and I'll let go."

"Nope," Brooke said shaking her head. She looked up and saw Haley's deep brown eyes staring straight into hers.

"You love me?" Haley said staring down at her girlfriend. _My God. She is the picture of perfection._

"Always," Brooke gulped nodding her head.

"Good," Haley said finally releasing her hold on the other girl. She leaned down, getting closer and closer causing Brooke's breath to catch. "That's what I wanted to hear." Haley whispered in the other girl's ear as she rolled off of her and layed on her side beside her.

"Oh my God, you tease," Brooke said hitting her playfully on the arm.

"Yeah but you love me anyway," Haley said tracing Brooke's jaw line with her finger.

"Yeah but I'm not sure why," Brooke joked as she laid her arm across Haley's waist. Haley looked at her girlfriend and realized for the first time since they had gotten out of their showers that Brooke's hair was still wet and she was just wearing an oversized T-shirt.

"You know, you're kinda hot when you're all wet," Haley said as she smiled, moved down, and started kissing Brooke's neck. Brooke let out a low growl which made Haley smile. Haley leaned back up and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Brooke playfully bit Haley's lip which caused a small moan to escape her. Haley then pulled away from the kiss and went back to Brooke's neck. She moved farther south, kissing Brooke's chest through her shirt, causing yet another moan to escape Brooke's mouth. Before Brooke knew it she felt Haley's small hand moving up her stomach.

"Oh my God, Hales." She couldn't believe the effect this girl was having on her with just a simple touch. Haley smiled at this.

"You ok Tigger?" Haley asked looking in her eyes.

"Never better," Brooke answered, passion, love and desire all flooding her eyes.

_Mmmm this is going to be a fun afternoon._ Haley thought as she started to remove Brooke's shirt.

**The End. Well of this chapter anyway. So do you love me? LOL Any who... read review. Tell me what you like, dislike, or want from the fic or whatever. **


	11. Kids and Cupid

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait with the update. I'll try and get another out sooner. I will also try and update my other fics very soon. Happy reading please read and review. This is another filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own OTH. Too bad though cuz I'd fix the crap that's going on at the moment.**

"Hey you," Brooke said answering her phone.

"Good morning to you too beautiful," Haley said on the other end of the line.

"Ok is it just me or does it feel weird talking to each other on the phone?" Brooke asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah considering we normally spend every single hour and second together. So what are you doing today?"

"Well I'm going to babysit Bevin's little bother and sister for her."

"You are going to what?" Haley said trying to hide the shock and laughter in her voice.

"I'm going to babysit." Brooke answered with a smile in her voice.

"Ok but why? You hate kids Brooke. I distinctly remember you referring to them as 'little people thingies'."

"Yes I know this but how hard can it be, after all I'm Brooke Davis, I can handle anything. So what are you doing today?"

"Well I was planning to go down to the river court with the guys and Taylor."

"Oh well that sounds fun. Listen I have to finish getting ready and get over to Bevin's those kids won't watch themselves."

"Alright. Good luck Brookie," Haley said still trying to hold back laughter at the thought of her girlfriend babysitting.

"Hey now, don't doubt me. How bad can a 3 and a 5-year-old be?"

**Three Hours Later**

_OH MY GOD! I'm going to die. I hate kids. I hate them! I hate them! I hate them!_ Brooke thought to herself as the holy terrors as she was beginning to think of them threw milk at each other from their snack. _Why did I say I would do this?_

"Hey kids...please stop that. You want to play a game or something?" Brooke asked in her sweetest voice. The children stopped what they were doing and just looked at her. The three-year-old Bryan yawned. "Oh are you guys sleepy?" They both shook their head no. _Of course they're going to say no. Start thinking like a kid Davis. _"So do you guys want to watch a movie? How about Mulan? Does that sound like a good idea?" Both kids shook their heads yes and climbed on different couches to watch the movie. _Thank God. It's only 3 and I'm about to go crazy. How on earth am I going to cook them dinner? _Brooke looked at the kids and was in shock to find they were both fast asleep. Just then her phone rang. _Oh shit answer the phone fast or it's going to wake the devils._

"Hello," she said as she walked into the other room.

"Hey, how's it going over there?"

"It's going ok, I guess."

"It is?" Haley asked knowing by the sound of Brooke's voice she was lying

"Alright I lied. It sucks so bad. They are evil. They had a milk fight. A milk fight Hales. But they are sleeping now. But I still have to make dinner for them later. How am I going to do that? If only I had someone here to help me."

"Calm down baby, I could come over if you want me too."

"I would love that but honestly how much work would actually get done if you were here with me?"

"Well I promise to be good if you want some help." Haley said with a slight laugh.

"Oh my gosh I would love some."

"Alright then I'll be right over."

"Ok." Just then the door bell rang. "Hey Hales someone is here just a second." Brooke went to open the door and found a smiling Haley standing there. "What are you doing here?" Brooke asked hanging up her phone.

"Well I called earlier and you didn't answer your phone so I figured you could use some help. And from the looks of things I came at the right time."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Brooke gushed as she pulled Haley into a tight hug.

"You're very welcome. Plus it gives me an excuse to see my incredible sexy girlfriend."

"Haley James! Watch your mouth there are kids here."

"Ok...first of all that's super cute you actually really do care about the kids. And second..the children are sleeping."

"I never said I didn't care I just hate them." Brooke said sticking her tongue out.

"Oh my come on. Let's go see what we can cook."

A little later that evening the girls were in the kitchen cooking while the kids were in their playroom.

"Mmm...smells good baby," Brooke said coming up behind Haley putting her arms around her girlfriend's waist.

"Well I hope it tastes good, too." Haley said leaning back into the girl behind her.

"I'm sure it will," Brooke said kissing Haley's neck. "But I'm sure it won't taste as good as you do."

"Brooke, none of that. There are children, who are awake by the way, in the house." Haley giggled.

"Aww you take the fun out of everything." Brooke said faking a pout.

"Oh I do?" Haley said raising her eyebrows and turning so she could see her girlfriend.

"Well not everything." Brooke replied with a devilish smile.

Knowing the look on Brooke's face and knowing it could only mean something bad Haley held up and finger saying, "No Brooke. Whatever you are thinking stop now. This is not the time or the place.." But before Haley could finish, her statement Brooke's lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. Just as the kiss was becoming more heated, they heard a loud crash in the playroom. "Saved by the kids," Haley laughed.

"Stupid children," Brooke growled under her breath as she walked off to check on the kids.

"I heard that, Tigger!"

**Later that night.**

"Gosh have I ever told you that I really don't like kids and that I never want any?" Brooke asked leaning her head on Haley's lap.

"Yes only about a million times," Haley said sighing. "But you have to admit they can be cute. Like when Bryan went to sleep in your arms. Or when Chloe looked up at you and said she loves you."

"Yeah I guess they can be kinda cute," Brooke said smiling at the thought.

"Plus it's different when they are your own anyway." Haley said rubbing her hand affectionately through Brooke's hair.

"Yeah you never get to get rid of them. I'm just kidding baby." Brooke said sitting up seeing the upset look on Haley's face. "I know kids of your own are different. And I know we haven't really talked about it but if we work out and are still together in the future, which I hope we are, we can have or adopt as many as you want."

"Thanks Tigger," Haley said her face getting brighter.

"Anything to make you happy, bunny." Brooke said leaning over to kiss her. The kiss soon became heated and Brooke was straddling Haley. Oxygen soon became an issue so both girls pulled away to get some air.

"Hey Brooke?" Haley asked trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah babe?" Brooke answered laying back on the bed pulling Haley beside her so Haley's head was now on her shoulder as they talked.

"Do you believe in Cupid?"

"Yeah I guess I do. Why?"

"Well I was thinking...you know how he puts people together?"

"Yeah.." Brooke said not really knowing where this was going.

"Well this is going to sound stupid...ok never mind."

"Wait no...I have to hear this now, baby. Please tell me?"

"Ok...Well do you think he watches the people he sets up like keeps an eye on them?"

"Well I guess he does."

"Does that mean he watches them have sex too?"

Brooke couldn't help but crack up. "Haley are you serious?" She said sitting up looking down and the beautiful, adorable, and smart girl beside her.

"Yeah. I mean think about it, if he watches everything else wouldn't he watch that?"

"Why to make sure they're doing it right?" Brooke said still trying to calm her laughter.

"Yeah I guess so," Haley said now laughing too.

"Aww baby, I don't think cupid has enough time to watch people he put together have sex."

"Why not?" Haley asked now looking at Brooke with curious eyes.

"Well he's too busy trying to find Lucas a friend that isn't his hand." Brooke answered with the best innocent smile she could.

"Yeah you're probably right." Haley said nodding her head. Both girls looked at each other for a few seconds and then started laughing harder than they had in a long time.

"Baby you're crazy you know that right?" Brooke said pulling Haley closer to her and kissing her head.

"Yeah I know I am but you love me anyway."

**That's all for the chapter. Alright this is the last of the filler chapters. Starting next chapter there will be an actual advance of the plot. Yay for us. Lol. Anyway please review.**

**Ash**


	12. No She Doesn't

"Look all three Scott kids in my house," Haley said as she walked in her front door, seeing Nathan, Lucas, and Taylor finishing up their weekly breakfast.

"Hate to eat and run sis but we have to go," Nathan said getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"Oh I see how it is you leave just as I get home," Haley said jokingly.

"C'mon now, you know it isn't like that." Nathan replied as we walked toward the door and gave Haley a quick one armed hug.

"Yeah we have to meet the team down at the river court. We're trying to keep in shape for next season. Plus it's a good way to teach the freshmen." Lucas added.

"You know guys, that's a great idea. Aren't my boys just the smartest two guys on the earth," Taylor said in her best mom voice.

"Yes I do believe they are," Haley answered as the boys each gave their sister a hug and walked out the door. "I really can't believe how close the three of you are."

"Yeah it is kinda weird, huh? But I guess after growing up with Dan we all just rely on each other."

"Understandable," Haley said as she grabbed some juice out of the refrigerator.

"So where were you this morning?" Taylor asked as she followed the other girl to the table.

"I went to say bye to Brooke," Haley said taking a drink.

"You went to do what? You guys broke up again?" Taylor asked confusion written across her face.

"Haha very funny but no. She's going out of town with Peyton for the weekend. They're going up to see Sam."

"You let her go with Peyton for the weekend?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I."

"Oh umm no reason," Taylor said trying to cover up her mistake.

"Taylor cut the crap I know you're lying. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well I mean it's kinda obvious that Peyton likes Brooke. And we all know how she can get when she goes on road trips." Taylor answered matter of factly, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"Whatever Taylor, Peyton doesn't like Brooke." Haley said suddenly feeling defensive.

"You must be blind then. Everyone can see it."

"Shut up. You have no clue what you're talking about."

"Alright, maybe I don't. But think about it Haley. The way she is around Brooke all the touching and what not. I'm just saying maybe you should watch out for that stuff."

"You're wrong, Tay."

"I hope I am, Haley, for your sake, I hope I am." Taylor answered walking out of the room. _Hmm, Ms. James, that look on your face tells me that you don't think I'm very wrong._

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for letting me tag along, Brooke," Peyton said smiling at her friend.

"No problem Blondie, we haven't got to hang out just you and me in a long time."

"Nope we haven't but after we get back we'll be spending more time together since cheerleading starts back up again," Peyton pointed out trying to hold back her excitement at getting to see the beautiful brunette more often.

"Yeah, that'll be great. I can't believe that we're gonna be seniors this year." Brooke said smiling stealing a quick glance at her friend.

"Yeah I know. It's crazy."

"It's going to be great, though. Hopefully not as much drama for us." Brooke said reaching over and grabbing the blonde's hand giving it a little squeeze.

Peyton's breath caught in her chest. "Yeah it is," she said squeezing the shorter girl's hand back. "You look good today, B." Peyton's hand flew over her mouth as soon as she realized what she said.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself," Brooke said giving her friend a weird look. "What's up Peyton? You've been kinda distant all day."

"She doesn't deserve you Brooke. You deserve so much better. Someone who loves you and will treat you like you should be treated. Someone like me..." Peyton added the last part softly.

Taken completely by surprise Brooke pulled the car over. "Someone like who, Peyton?"

"Someone like me," Peyton answered looking at Brooke in the eyes. "Someone like me Brooke."

"Peyton, I had no idea you felt that way." Peyton looked down. "Look at me Peyt," Peyton did as she was told, "I'm so glad you told me." Brooke leaned over and pulled the stunned blonde into a tight embrace. Peyton pulled back and locked eyes with Brooke for what seemed like years then slowly leaned in to kiss her. Before she knew it Brooke's lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

A few minutes later the two girls were back on the road hands locked together. Neither could wipe the smiles off their faces. Peyton let go of Brooke's hand and set it on her leg. Brooke looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. Peyton grinned at her slyly as her hand moved up Brooke's leg under her skirt. Peyton noticed the shock on her friend's face and leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear, "It's ok. Trust me."

Haley set up in bed in a cold sweat. _OH MY GOD! Thank the lord that was a dream. Damn Taylor for putting that nonsense in my head. Peyton doesn't like Brooke. She couldn't like Brooke. Could she?_

**Ok that's all she wrote for the moment. What do you think? What will Haley do when Peyton and Brooke get back? Will she just drop it or freak out for no good reason? Or will she have a good reason to freak out? Hmmm...I guess we all shall see. Please review I'll love you forever.**


	13. Melt Away

1**Guess who's BACK! Haha did ya miss me much? Alright even if you didn't, lie to me. J/K Sorry it has been so long. Real life has kinda gotten in the way. But all of that aside I hope you all enjoy this update. Please leave reviews.**

"H..he broke up with me," Sam bawled as she lifted her head of the kitchen table. Peyton and Brooke exchanged looks as they both put comforting hands on the girl's back. "Guys s..suck." Brooke couldn't help but smile as she heard her friend vent.

"Sam what happened? I thought that things with you and Sean were fine last night." Peyton asked getting right to the point. Brooke shot her a "way to go" look but she just smiled and shrugged it off.

"I don't know," Sam started finally getting control of herself, "we were fine and then this morning he needs 'space'. Whatever he's an ass."

"Sam I'm sure.." Brooke started but was interrupted by a knock at the door. The girls exchanged confused looks. Peyton was the first to move toward the door with the other two following close behind her. To their surprise Sean was standing there with a dozen red roses. Brooke and Peyton moved out of the way leaving Sam there looking at him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here," Sam shot out.

"Sam baby I'm so sorry. I don't need space...I need you. I was an ass."

"You can say that again," Peyton and Brooke mumbled at the same time. This earned them looks from both Sean and Sam.

"Yeah I think we should go now," Peyton said with a smile.

"Yeah I agree. Let's go Blondie. Sam thanks for letting us crash with you. Sean stop being an ass and marry the girl already." With that the two Tree Hill natives were out the door and on their way home.

"So that was an interesting weekend," Brooke spoke up as she and Peyton drove home.

"Yeah it was," Peyton agreed glancing at her friend trying to figure out what was going on in that head of hers. _I hope nothing changes with us...we were drunk...plus nothing really happened anyway._ Peyton was now lost in her thoughts about the weekend.

_The music was thumping as hundreds of bodies filled the dance floor at the club._

"_Wanna dance?" Sean leaned over and asked Sam._

"_Sure baby, let's go." Sam took one last drink before heading toward the dance floor._

"_They're really good together, aren't they?" Peyton said watching the couple that just walked off._

"_Yes they really are. You can tell they're really in love." Brooke said throwing back another shot._

"_Brooke don't you think you should slow down a bit?" Peyton asked noticing that her friend was a little less than sober and they had just gotten there._

"_I'm fine P. Sawyer. Don't worry your pretty little head. Plus you aren't totally sober either." Brooke smiled and threw back yet another shot._

"_Alright that's enough Ms. Davis I'm cutting you off." Peyton said taking the glass out of the shorter girl's hand. _

"_Fine. Let's dance then. I'm bored and if I can't drink... Well you get the point." Brooke added grabbing the blonde's hand and dragging her to the dance floor._

_They started dancing, getting closer and closer every minute. 'Back away from her Peyton she's drunk.' Peyton thought to herself. That thought was soon interrupted by Brooke pulling her closer. Peyton stopped breathing at the sudden contact. 'Peyton pull yourself together...she's drunk and she misses Haley nothing more.' She inhaled trying to get some much needed oxygen to her lungs and to her despair she got the scent of Brooke's strawberry shampoo. 'Oh God damn it. Haley isn't here.' Peyton looked down and to her surprise she saw a pair of brown eyes looking up at her. At that moment the world around them seemed to melt away. It was just her and Brooke. Her Brooke, well actually she's Haley's Brooke but that didn't matter at this moment. Their faces inched closer and closer to each other, eyes still locked, they were millimeters apart when..._

"_Ahem," Sean cleared his throat behind them. 'Damn him...damn Sean to hell.' Peyton thought as her moment, their moment was ruined. Brooke quickly looked away._

"_We should go," she said. "We have a long drive tomorrow," she added as she headed to the car, Sean following behind her._

_Peyton looked at the ground shaking her head when she felt an arm on her shoulder._

"_You really love her don't you?" Sam asked already knowing the answer._

"_Yeah I do, but it doesn't matter. She probably won't even remember that in the morning." Peyton said sadness filling her eyes._

"_I'm sorry he ruined it for you. He's just really into seeing Brooke and Haley work it out for some reason."_

"_I know and I totally understand that. I guess in a way I'm glad he did. It would have just made things so much more complicated."_

"Peyton...earth to Peyton. We're home." Brooke said pulling her from her thoughts.

"Oh ok." Peyton said trying to come back to reality.

"So you want to go home or to Taylor's?"

"Home," Peyton answered. _I seriously doubt I can handle a Baley reunion at the moment._ A few minutes later Brooke stopped in front of her house.

"See ya later P. Sawyer."

"Later B. Davis."

**Ok kids...there you go. Hope you liked it. So I wonder if Brooke remembers what happened? And if she does is she going to tell Haley? Hmm..we shall see. Sorry I didn't have any Haley this chapter I just felt that a little peak of the trip could be fun. Well anyway reviews are love so yeah.**


	14. Do You Remember

Brooke watched Peyton walk to her house. _She's been acting super weird all day. I wonder what's up with her? _Brooke pulled away from the curb and headed toward Haley's house. She drove tapping her fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the radio. She pulled up to Haley and Taylor's house and got out her car walking up to the door excitedly. Once she reached the door she knocked. To her surprise Taylor answered.

"Hey Brooke," Taylor said opening the door to let the other girl in.

"Hey Tay. Haley home?" Brooke asked looking around the house.

"Actually," Taylor started with a smile forming on her lips, "she's out with Nathan."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah some church thing I guess."

"Nathan? Church?" Brooke asked trying to keep herself from laughing at the thought of Mr. Boy Toy himself at a church function.

"Yeah. Shocking I know but I guess him and Haley have been doing this church thing together for a few months now. And today they're at some soup kitchen or something. I don't know. I'm surprised you don't know about it."

"Well I know she's been going to church but I didn't know they went together. That's cool I guess though. At least she isn't there alone. Hey listen can you tell her I stopped by?" Brooke asked trying to hide the sudden surge of fear that came over her at the thought of church, Nathan, and Haley.

"Yeah Brookie, I'll tell her."

"Thanks." And with that Brooke got back in her car and headed toward her house. _Oh God. This can't be happening. Don't let this be happening. _Brooke drove letting the music take over her. She tried not to think about how this new development could affect her relationship with Haley. _Why didn't she tell me she's been going with him? It's so obvious that he's into her. Gosh guys really do suck._ Brooke was brought out of her thoughts by her cell ringing.

"Hello," she said answering the phone.

"Hey Brooke, you ok?" Sean asked on the other end.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks. So what's up? You and Sam get everything worked out?"

"Nothing much and yeah we did. Thanks for asking."

"That's awesome. So what was wrong."

"That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. What are you doing right now?"

"Well I just pulled up to my house. Why?" Brooke said getting out of her car.

"Oh just wondering. Umm..Brooke do you remember anything that happened last night?"

She thought a few minutes before answering. "No I really don't. I remember going to a club and drinking. But that's about it." She paused for a few minutes. "Oh my God Sean please tell me I didn't do anything stupid. Please tell me that."

"Well you didn't do anything stupid but you almost did." He stopped when he heard a sharp in take of air. The line was silent for a good 30 seconds so he decided to go on. "Well you were pretty drunk Brooke and you and Peyton were dancing. It was nothing at first and well then the next thing I know I look over and you were all pulling her closer to you grinding and what not.."

"Oh my God," Brooke said barely above a whisper.

"Then I look over a few seconds later and you're about to kiss her. I stopped it before it happened. And you both were kinda drunk. Well you were more than kinda. But I just thought you'd want to know."

"I'm such a freakin idiot." Brooke said berating herself. "But what does that have to do with you and Sam?" Brooke asked confused.

"Well after I got you back to Sam's and in bed we kind of had a fight. She said that I shouldn't have stopped you because it was none of my business. But Brooke I had to. You and Haley deserve to be happy."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me that you stopped what could have been very very bad. But what I don't get is why Sam didn't want you to stop it."

"Well Brooke that's the part that makes it much more complicated for you. Peyton really likes you. Like more than a friendly type thing. And apparently she has for years and Sam just thought I should have let fate take its course. And that's why we fought. I told her it wasn't fate it was Vodka and that I couldn't be with someone that would condone cheating of any kind."

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." Brooke said tears now streaming down her face. Not only had she almost cheated on Haley, Peyton liked her, and her stupidity had caused two of her best friends to fight.

"Hey Brooke. It's ok. Don't worry about it. Me and Sam are fine. You didn't do anything. Peyton was probably too drunk to remember it anyway plus I'm not sure she likes you that's just what I assumed from what Sam was saying."

Brooke took a deep breath before speaking. "Thanks for telling me Sean, but now I have to tell Haley. I have to be honest even if I don't really remember what happened. And then I have to figure out what happened with Peyton. But listen I have to go. So I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Yeah sure. Take care of yourself Brooke."

"I will. Bye." With that she hung up the phone. _So who do I talk to first? Peyton or Haley? Haley or Peyton? Peyton can't possibly like me. She has Taylor and Lucas and God only knows who else. She knows I love Haley she wouldn't do that to me. But she was acting very weird this morning. A hangover? No, that wasn't it. I should just call her and see what's up. _Brooke dialed the familiar number and waited for the tall blonde to answer.

"Hey Brooke."

"Peyton I need to ask you something." _Way to go Davis don't waste time do ya?_

"Umm ok...shoot."

"Do you remember what happened last night."

"No not really." _Only every detail. _"Why?" _I can't believe you don't remember._

"Well Sean just called and told me that we almost kissed. Crazy huh? But since you don't remember I guess it didn't mean anything, right?"

"Yeah crazy," Peyton answered trying to hide the hurt in her voice. "Must have been pretty drunk."

"Yeah must have been." Brooke said sounding relieved. "Alright thanks Peyt that's all I needed to know I'm sure you're super tired so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah later," Peyton answered hanging up her phone. _Well at least it won't be awkward or weird. Look at the bright side...yeah there isn't one._

_Ok one down one to go. I just hope things go as smoothly with Haley as they did with Peyton._ Brooke thought to herself as she crashed on her bed for a much needed nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for helping out today, Nate." Haley said as she and Nathan walked back to her house from the soup kitchen.

"No problem at all. It was actually a lot of fun. More fun than I thought it could be." Nathan said smiling down at her.

"You've really changed Nate." He gave her a weird look. "I mean in a good way. You've grown up. You're a good man." She said smiling up at him.

"Thanks Hales. That means a lot to me." They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"You wanna come in and see Taylor?" Haley asked once they reached her door.

"Nah. It's cool I should go home and help Lucas come up with some new plays or whatever or take a nap or take a shower. Maybe all of the above." He said with a smile.

"Yeah for sure the shower part...cuz you smell really bad." Haley said laughing.

"Now that one hurt me right here," Nathan said holding his hand over his heart.

"Aww did I hurt the big bad basketball player's feelings?"

"Nah it's all good." He said laughing. "I'm gonna head out."

"Alright later Nate," Haley said reaching up to give him a hug. Then he turned to walk off.

"Hey Haley," he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah," she said before walking inside.

"You don't smell to good yourself," he shot before running down the street as to avoid whatever object he was sure that Haley was going to throw at him.

Haley shook her head and walked inside. "Tay! You home?"

"Yeah I'm in here. How was your day with Nathan?"

"It was fun." Haley said walking into the living room.

"That's cool. Brooke stopped by."

"She did?" Haley asked her face lighting up at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Yep. She said she was going home. So I guess you can call her or go see her or something."

"Alright thanks Tay."

"Yeah no problem." _Nathan and Haley...this could all get very interesting._ Taylor thought as an evil smirk spread across her face.

Haley ran to her room to take a quick shower before she went to see Brooke.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke was laying on her bed when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. "Come on in." Brooke called not really caring who it was.

"Hey Tigger," Haley said plopping on the bed beside her.

"Baby!" Brooke said sitting straight up pulling Haley into a tight hug.

"Brooke...hunny...Haley can't breathe." Haley managed to get out.

"Oh sorry," Brooke said letting go turning red as a lobster.

"Haha it's ok. So I take it, you missed me." Haley said scooting so she was sitting closer to Brooke.

"More than you know." Brooke said smiling.

"Good to hear." Haley said playfully. "So did anything interesting happen?"

_Oh shit...here we go..._

**So what exactly will Brooke tell her? What's going on with Nathan and Haley? Is the church thing going to be an issue yet again? Or for once will Brooke and Haley be able to be happy for more than 2 weeks? Leave me reviews and you'll find out very soon. Love ya.**


	15. Something happened

"So did anything interesting happen?" Haley asked her girlfriend.

"Not that I can remember," Brooke said slowly trying to think how she was going to tell the woman that she loves that she almost kissed her best friend.

"Well that's good." Haley said cheerfully as she laid back on the bed pulling Brooke back to lay beside her. "I missed you so much baby," Haley added and kissed the brunette on the head.

"Haley," Brooke started as she sat up.

_Oh God, she called me Haley. She never says Haley unless something bad happen_s. Haley thought as she too sat up giving Brooke a concerned look traced with fear in her eyes.

"Just because I don't remember it that doesn't mean that something didn't happen." Brooke said looking down at her hands suddenly finding them very interesting.

"Brooke, baby, look at me what happened?" Haley said starting to get very worried.

"Well we went out last night. Sam, Sean, Peyton, and me. And well I missed you so much. So I had a drink or two...or seven. I don't really remember."

"SEVEN?" Brooke cringed at the sudden out burst. _If she acts that way about the drinking how is she going to act when I tell her the rest?_ "Brooke you promised me you wouldn't drink as much any more."

"Hales, baby I know. It's just I missed you and I was bored so I drank."

"Ok," Haley said trying to calm down, "I see why you can't remember. So what was it that happened?"

"Well see that's just it. I don't remember what happened. All I know is what Sean told me when he called earlier today." Haley just sat there looking at her judging by the silence she decided to continue. "Ok so he said that I was pretty wasted and he and Sam went to dance and that left me with Peyton at the table. He's not sure what happened between then and what I'm about to tell you next. But baby please you have to understand that I don't even remember or know what I was doing. Ok so he said the next thing he knew he saw me and Peyton dancing. Then he said he looked back at us and we were kinda getting closer. Anyway he left as we were because we were just dancing nothing wrong with that right? So I guess a few minutes later we were even closer and by closer I mean inches away from kissing but then he stopped us. Sweetie I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. Honestly I don't know what I was thinking. Hell I was drunk. I wasn't thinking."

Haley stood up and started to pace for a few minutes trying to digest what she had just been told. _Peyton, Peyton, Peyton._ _That vapid tramp._ "YOU KISSED PEYTON?"

"Well not kissed, it was more of a nose graze..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME BROOKE! And with Peyton. Peyton. Am I not enough for you Brooke?"

"Hales, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I don't know what I was doing. You're more than enough for me. You're everything I've ever wanted." Brooke said getting up trying to walk toward the pacing girl.

"No. You, you stay right there. Don't even touch me." Haley said pointing her finger at the bed. "Obviously I'm not enough for you if you did what you did with Peyton. And yeah you were drunk but that's no excuse Brooke. They say the truth really comes out when you're drunk anyway. So is that what you want? Is that who you want? Some tall blonde skank?"

"Haley I love you." Brooke said tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I never wanted to make you doubt that."

"Well Brooke, sorry doesn't cut it does it? Sorry doesn't take away what you did. Sorry doesn't make me trust you." Haley spat out not noticing or caring about the hurt expression on Brooke's face.

"Don't say that Haley. You can trust me. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Never."

"You have a hell of a way of showing." Haley said her voice getting dangerously low.

"Calm down. I messed up ok. I'm not perfect. And I'm sorry I hurt you. But please don't let this come between us."

"No. This isn't my fault. You're the one that can't control yourself. You're the one who just ruined everything, Brooke. Everything we've been working these past few months to gain and to have. You just threw it all away because you had a drink or two...or seven. You did this not me." Haley said tears now streaming down her face.

"I'll do anything. Please. Anything you want just please don't let this ruin us. Haley we belong together. I love you and you love me that's all that matters."

"Brooke, I didn't ruin us, but you did." Saying that Haley turned and walked out the door.

**A Few Hours Later.**

"Hey Angel. It's me. Please call me back. I don't want to lose you I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Goshhhh," Haley groaned as she put her phone away after listening to the twelfth voice message Brooke had left that day.

Taylor looked over hearing the noise. "Haley. Whatever she did, forgive her. She loves you. You guys have been through too much to let something come between you now."

"She almost kissed Peyton. How can I just forgive that."

"Because Haley think about what you just said. That almost there means that she didn't kiss her. Wait did you say Peyton?" Haley nodded. "I hate to say kid but I told you so. Peyton's after your girl. But listen Brooke is totally in love with you. Forgive her. She's worth it."

"You're right Tay. If I'm gonna keep my Brookie away from Peyton, I have to fight for her. I can't just push her away." Haley said with a smile getting off the couch.

"That a girl." Taylor said in her best mom voice.

**15 minutes later.**

Brooke was laying on her bed like she had been doing since Haley left. _I can't believe I ruined things with her. How can I be so stupid._ She was brought from her thoughts by a familiar tapping on her door.

"Brooke, can I come in?" Haley said in a calm sweet voice.

"Yeah come on in," Brooke said sitting up glad to hear that angelic voice that brought her so much joy. Haley walked in and gave the girl on the bed a small smile.

"Hey Tigger." Haley said sitting down right next to the girl.

"Hi." Brooke said getting nervous. "Haley I really am sorry." She said looking the other girl right in the eyes.

"I know you are baby. And I forgive you. It's just gonna take me sometime, ya know?"

"Yeah I understand." Brooke said nodding her head slowly.

"Come here," Haley said pulling Brooke into a tight embrace. "That blonde bitch is lucky I love being here with my girl in my arms or else I'd be kicking her ass to kingdom come."

"I'm still your girl?" Brooke asked looking at Haley with hopeful eyes.

"Always and forever baby girl."

**Did ya like? Huh? Huh? Huh? Tell me, please? Ok really leave a review. I'll love you forever and ever.**


	16. Nothing

**Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. It really means a lot. So please keep it up. Oh and if there are typos and what not don't kill me. I'm half asleep. **

**Sunday Afternoon**

_Knock._

"Tay! Can you get that?" Haley yelled hearing the knock at the door.

"Yeah I got it," Taylor called back walking to the door. "Well hello there little brother," she greeted with a smile as she saw Nathan standing there. "What can I do for you this fine day?" She asked as she gestured for him to come in.

"Hello to you, too, Taylor. Is Haley around?" He asked straining his neck to look in the living room.

"Smooth bro, nice neck action." Taylor dead panned. "But yeah she's here. She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks." He said as he walked toward the kitchen. When he got there, he saw Haley standing at the sink putting dishes in the dishwasher. "Hey shorty," he said causing the shorter girl to jump.

"Holy mother of God, Nate! You trying to kill me?" She asked placing her hand on her chest.

"Haha no. Actually I came by to see where you were this morning. I didn't see you at church." He said sitting down at the table.

"Oh," Haley said turning around. "You didn't see me because I wasn't there," she said as she dried off her hands and headed toward the table.

"Ok? Where were you? You sick?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned.

"No I'm not sick. I was with Brooke last night and didn't get home until really late or I guess you could say early this morning. So I just didn't get up and come this morning."

"Oh," he said sounding almost disappointed. "So did you guys have a big date or something?" _Yeah you don't sound like a nosey school girl or anything. _Nate thought after asking the question.

"No not a date," Haley said looking at the table her eyes becoming sad.

"Hales, what's wrong?" He asked noticing the change.

"We had a fight. A bad one."

"One that lasted into the early morning?" He asked confused.

"Well not really."

"Ok you wanna talk about it because truthfully I'm totally confused."

"Well you know how Brooke went to Sam's this weekend?" Nathan nodded that he did. "Well she got drunk and almost kissed Peyton."

"Oh," managed to get out past the shock that was clearly written on his face.

"Yeah. Well the thing is Brooke doesn't remember, ya know. The only reason she knows is because Sean told her. But that doesn't matter though she almost kissed Peyton. So when she told me I kinda flipped out, yelled, then left. I came home sulked for a while and then Taylor said something that got me to thinking. Then I went back to Brooke's and told her that it was ok that I forgive her." Haley rambled.

"Whoa. So you forgave her just like that? Only after a few hours?" Nathan asked purely confused.

"Well what else could I do Nate? If I didn't go over there and tell her that it was ok I risked losing her forever. And to Blondie at that. I mean do I forgive her? Not yet. Do I trust either of them? Hell no. I mean I trust Brooke more than Peyton but you know what I mean. But I don't want to lose her Nathan. I just can't. She means too much to me."

"Yeah I get what you're saying. I think you made the right choice for you at the moment. Have you talked to Peyton? Got her side of the story and what not?"

"No I haven't. I honestly don't think I can be in the same room with her right now and not do something that I'll regret later."

"Yeah I get that. But maybe you should talk to her, too. Maybe she was drunk and doesn't remember either. Maybe it was just a mistake." Nathan said trying to make the girl feel better.

"Nathan, do you honestly believe that? I mean really. Do you think that Peyton has no feelings for Brooke and that this whole nose graze was just a freak of nature?" Haley asked looking him directly in the eyes.

"I honestly don't know. I know that she and Brooke care about each other a lot. I know that Peyton wants Brooke to be happy. So I don't see why she would try and come between the two of you knowing that you make Brooke happy." Haley nodded saying that she thought he made sense. "But that being said. I don't believe that anything is just a freak of nature. I didn't think you did either. I mean I believe that things happen for a reason. That God has a plan for all of us Hales. I'm not saying that them nose grazing behind your back is part of it. Maybe it is. But nothing ever just happens."

Haley sat there for a few minutes thinking about what the boy had just said. "When did you get all smart, Nate?"

"Oh I think it was a few years ago when you became my friend and started dragging me to church."

_Wow. Nathan Scott, church boy. Who would have thought?_ "Haha I guess so. Thanks Nate."

"No problem Hales." He said getting up to leave. "I think I'll talk to you later."

**Later that afternoon.**

Haley was sitting in her room thinking about her current situation.

_What should I do? I told Brooke that I forgive her. That it was no big deal. But the truth is that it's a huge deal and I don't get why it bothers me so much. I know she loves me and she would never do anything to hurt me. But I also know that she cares so much for Peyton. They've been friends since way before I was in the picture. Then there's what Taylor told me. Does Peyton want Brooke? Does she love her in more than a friendly way? Then there's Nathan. Is this part of some bigger plan? Is it meant to cause a drift between me and Brooke? Is it meant to bring us closer? Why does love have to be so hard? Ok think Haley. Think. Think. Think. What to do? What to do. Talk to Peyton. I should talk to Peyton. Wait no. I should watch Peyton. Pay attention more. Now I sound like I'm gonna stalk her. No. Ok. I need to sleep. _

Haley continued to have her inner war as she turned on some light music and snuggled down in her bed for a nap that she hoped would clear her head. Or at least help her decide what to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you've been nose grazing with one Brooke Davis?" Taylor said as she walked into Peyton's room startling the taller blonde who was sitting on her bed.

"What do you want Taylor?" Peyton asked agitated.

"Wow you're obviously not in the mood for a friendly visit. Is someone a little sexually frustrated?"

"Shut up," Peyton said throwing a pillow at the other girl hitting her square in the face.

"Oh so you are," Taylor said walking closer to the bed. "I'm sure I could help you out with that," she added with a wink.

Peyton smirked, put down her sketch pad, sat up on her knees and pulled Taylor to her so she was standing mere centimeters from her body. _Oh wow, didn't think she'd actually go for that. _Taylor thought to herself as Peyton got even closer to her ear.

"If you know what's good for you, you will shut up right now and tell me what you want," the angry blonde whispered.

"How can I shut up and tell you?" Taylor whispered back then pulled away and walked to the desk chair.

"Seriously Taylor. I'm not in the mood for your bull so what do you want."

"I actually came to check on you. Are you ok?" Taylor asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm just peachy," Peyton shot back. Taylor rolled her eyes at the girl on the bed. "I almost kissed my best friend, who I happen to be totally in love with. But she doesn't remember and thinks it was a huge mistake."

"I'm sorry Peyt."

"Yeah me too," she answered looking down.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I'm not going to change anything. I told Brooke that I didn't remember and that it was just a drunk thing. So if I start changing how I act she'll think something's up, ya know."

"Yeah I know," Taylor nodded in agreement. "Just be careful around Haley. She's kinda on the war path."

"Haley can go to hell. I really don't care about her right now."

"She's Brooke's girlfriend, Peyt." Taylor said not believing what was coming out of the other girl's mouth.

"Yeah and that's the only reason I'm as pleasant as I am with her."

**Haley's**

"Do nothing," Haley said as she opened her eyes. "I'll do nothing."

**That's all she (I) wrote. What will this 'nothing' be that Haley is going to do? What's up with Nathan and his niceness? Hmm...well review and I'll update soon like.**


	17. Sure

**Hello all! I'm back with an update. This fic will be coming to an end within the next 3 chapters. Just so you all have a heads up. As always thanks for the reviews. I heart Dan. Hahahaha Hades... Alright here's the update**

**2 Months later.**

Brooke and Haley had been having a very difficult couple of months since the nose graze incident. As much as Haley tried to play it cool, she couldn't.

The young couple sat in silence, something that they had been doing a lot of as of late, on the beach watching people randomly go by. They had been at the beach the entire day. The sun was starting to set and the beach was much less populated than it had been.

Brooke looked over at Haley who was clearly deep in thought and shook her head. _She never got over it._ Brooke thought as she thought back over the past two months.

_**Month and a half ago.**_

_It had been two weeks since the drama surrounding Brooke and Peyton and the almost kiss. Cheerleading practice had since started up and everything seemed to be back to normal. _

"_Alright girls. You're all looking really good so far. If we keep this up, we're going to the Classic and might even have a shot a Nationals. That's all for today. See you all back here tomorrow and the same time." Brooke said to her squad and then walked over to the bench and grabbed her water bottle out of her bag. _

"_You really think we have a shot at Nationals?" Peyton asked skeptically from behind her. _

"_That's what I said, isn't it?" Brooke said turning around giving her friend a smile. "Why? Do you doubt the squad?"_

_Peyton thought for a second and the shook her head. "No, I don't. I just I'm not sure. But with you as captain I guess it could happen."_

"_Why thank you Blondie, I think."_

"_You're welcome," Peyton said with a laugh. "So what are you up to tonight? Hanging with Haley?"_

"_Umm...yeah I think so. I mean I hope so. She's been spending so much time with Nathan and doing church stuff. It's like I haven't got to see her at all." Brooke said with a shrug._

"_I still find it very odd that Nathan found God." Peyton said with a chuckle. _

"_Yeah me too. But something tells me that Nathan found Haley . . . and then God kinda snuck in there some how."_

"_You think something is going on there?" Peyton asked totally shocked at the confession._

"_I'm not sure. It just seems fishy to me. But who am I to judge, right? Anyway you ready to get out of here?"_

"_Yep. Let's go." Peyton said as the two girls linked arms and walked toward their respective cars. They stopped walking when they reached the parking lot and realized that they had parked on opposite ends. _

"_Looks like this is where we part ways, buddy. I'll call you later." Brooke said smiling up at her best friend._

"_Alright. I'll talk to you then. Have fun with Haley if you get to see her." Peyton said as she and Brooke hugged good bye._

"_I will. Later Sawyer."_

"_Later Davis." _

_Brooke walked toward her car once she got closer she noticed a very pissed off looking Haley standing beside it._

"_What was that?" Haley asked before Brooke ever reached her._

"_What was what?"_

"_That." Haley said pointing toward the direction in which Brooke had just come from. "You and Peyton. And the arms. And the hugging."_

"_Haley," Brooke said taking a deep breath trying not to lose her cool, "calm down. It was nothing. It was just a hug."_

"_Didn't look like just a hug." Haley said. She knew she was overreacting. But ever since she found out about Peyton and Brooke she couldn't stand the tall blonde putting her hands anywhere near her girlfriend._

"_Then what exactly do you think it looked like oh wise one?" Brooke shot back._

"_Like a hug that meant so much more than just 'see ya later.'" Haley said hanging her head._

_Brooke took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around the girl. "Baby, you know I love you and only you."_

_Haley shook her head. She knew it was true but for some reason the words didn't feel the same. She needed something more from Brooke. "Her or me, Brooke." Haley said looking directly into Brooke's brown eyes._

"_Excuse me?" Brooke said shock evident in her voice._

"_You heard me. Peyton or me. Me or Peyton. You have to pick right now."_

"_You have got to be kidding me." Brooke said rolling her eyes. Haley shot her a look that said she was nowhere near kidding. "Haley...you know I can't and won't do that. She's my friend. My best friend. But you...you're my girlfriend. You have my heart." Brooke said touching the silver heart necklace she had given Haley back when they were first together._

"_I know that. I know. She just . . . I just . . . ," Haley took a deep breath to compose herself, "I just don't trust her. She intimidates the hell out of me." Brooke stood there looking at her not believing what Haley was saying._

"_Hales baby," she said putting her finger under Haley's head lifting her head so she was looking her directly in the eyes. "You have nothing to worry about. Not with Peyton. Not with anyone. Haley, I want you. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that. I love you."_

"_I know and I believe you." Haley said wrapping her arms tightly around Brooke._

**Present.**

Brooke sat there looking at the silent girl. _She really never has gotten over Peyton._ She sat there thinking trying to push down the bad feeling that was trying to wash over her.

Haley sat there in her own world. Thinking about some of the same things that were haunting Brooke. _What if Nathan was right?_ She thought to herself as the conversation she had with the star basketball player flooded her mind.

_**Last Week**_

"_How you doing?" Nathan asked as she sat on the bench beside Haley._

"_I'm good," she said doing her best to convince not only Nathan but herself._

"_Ok Haley, I might have been born at night but it wasn't last night. What's going on?"_

_She looked over at him and gave him a small smile. "Brooke," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. He looked at her confused. "Brooke and Peyton...and me."_

"_Whoa . . . that's hot." He answered in typical guy fashion._

"_Not like that you dork," she said slapping him in the back of the head. "It's just Brooke and Peyton and then there's me. I can't seem to shake that feeling. Like I know there's something more there."_

_Nathan sat for a second thinking over his words carefully. "Haley, we both know that Brooke loves you. That she would never and I mean never do anything to hurt you." Haley nodded in agreement but didn't say anything. Nathan took that as a sign to continue. "Do you love her Hales?"_

"_Yeah I do. More than anything." _

"_Does she make you happy?"_

"_To a certain point yes she does. When it's just me and Brooke, I don't think I could be any happier, ya know? But then all of this outside stuff comes in and I'm miserable. And she does her best to make me happy. She tries so hard and that just makes me feel so much worse."_

_Nathan nodded, "yeah I understand. Haley have you ever thought that maybe all this outside stuff is a sign."_

"_Like what kind of sign."_

"_Like a sign from God or something. Showing you that this isn't what He wants for you?" Haley gave him a skeptical look. "Listen I know that I'm kinda new to this whole God thing or whatever. But I do know that you being unhappy isn't what he wanted for you. Maybe . . . maybe it's just time to let go of it all. And by all I mean this relationship with Brooke. I don't know take sometime away sort things out. I know by looking at you a lot of the times that you feel guilty about the whole thing. I'm not judging or anything Hales. I just want you happy."_

_Haley sat in silence for a long while thinking about what had just come out of the boy's mouth. "I don't know Nathan, maybe you're right. Maybe I shouldn't be with her. But if that's the case then why do I feel it in my heart every time I look at her?"_

"_Well are you sure it's love you feel? Maybe it's lust. There is a difference." Haley just stared at him wide eyed. If looks could kill, Nathan Scott would be one dead man. "Don't look at me like that Haley. I know you care a great deal for her. But is it really love? Is what you two, have really love? Or is it just a means to an end? I mean I see the way she looks at you. The way she treats you. And Brooke Davis is totally and completely in love with you. But the real question here is do: you feel the same?"_

"_I just told you I loved her didn't I?" Haley said sounding more defensive than she wanted to._

"_Haley I wasn't saying that you don't care about her and love her. I was just asking if you were in love with her. Do you feel the same way she does? Because honestly, Haley you don't act like it. And actions speak louder than words. No disrespect or anything. But from what I've seen you're selfish in this relationship. And love is anything but selfish. You just really need to think about it because it isn't fair to her. Believe it or not it isn't fair to you either. As long as this keeps going on and as long as you're unsure of yourself, you will be miserable."_

**Present Day.**

_What if Nathan was right._ Haley thought one last time before looking over at Brooke who had eyes locked on her.

"Brooke," Haley started then stopped not knowing what to say or how to continue.

"Yeah?" Brooke said. She could tell by the look in Haley's eyes that she wasn't going to like what was about to happen. That bad feeling that she had worked so hard to push away broke through the dam and washed over her like a hurricane.

"Something is off with us, isn't it?" _Dumb question Hales._ She thought to herself.

Brooke looked down and then answered. "Yeah I think so. Maybe."

"Yeah I think so, too." She paused trying to gather herself. "I can't keep going on like this. I can't be with you when I'm not sure. I'm not sure of myself. I'm not sure about us. I'm not sure that I can trust you. I mean I know I can trust you. I know that you love me and wouldn't hurt me. It's just that . . . I'm not sure if I love you the way you love me. At the magnitude in which you love me. I'm just not sure. So I can't pretend like I am. It isn't right. It isn't fair to either of us. I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Brooke sat there, she had nothing to say. What could she say? Her worst fear was happening right in front of her. "Ok," she finally managed to say.

"Ok?"

"Yes ok. What do you want me to say Haley? Do you want one last grand speech? Do you want me to beg you to love me? If you aren't sure there's nothing, I can do to fix that. So ok."

"I'm sorry Brooke."

"I know you are." Brooke said standing up offering her hand to Haley, "Come on. I'll take you home."

Haley gladly took the other girl's hand. There was something oddly calm about the way Brooke reacted but Haley didn't feel that she had the right to question it. So they walked to Brooke's car and drove to Haley's house.

They pulled up to Haley's house and Brooke helped her take things to the door.

"I'll see you later?" Haley asked hopeful.

"Yeah sure." Brooke asked as she walked to her car. She got in and headed to her house. _I will not try with her again. I will not let this break me. If this is what she wants then this is what she gets._

**So there's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave me some reviews. I will do my best to get the next two chapters out asap. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	18. Do You Love Me

**Ok, I'm back with the second to last chapter. Please read and review. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of OTH. I also don't own anything that belongs to anyone that isn't me. For example anything that might have come from Grey's Anatomy. Lol**

**Happy Reading...**

Life. It continues to move on no matter how hard you try to stop it.

This was a hard reality for Brooke to accept. She had stayed in bed for as long as she could, willing for the happenings of the previous day to be just another crazy bad dream. But no matter how long she stayed in bed, time wouldn't go back...it only went forward.

_So what do I do now? Do I just move on? Are we broken up? Is this another one of our famous breaks? Is this finally the end? Does she not love me?_ Brooke pulled her pillow over her head trying to smother the thoughts. _She has to love me, right? I mean she said she did. But now she's not sure? I need answers._

She got herself out of bed and took a shower and then headed toward Haley's place. _Ha . . . and you said you weren't going to do anything this time. _She thought berating herself. _I can't just let her go. What if she's testing me. I have to try one last time. I have to know._ Brooke reasoned with herself as she finally pulled up to Haley's.

The sky was overcast, the air smelt like rain, as she got out of her car and made her way to the front door. _Here goes nothing,_ she thought as she rang the door bell. Thirty seconds later Taylor was at the door.

"Hey B. What's up?"

"Nothing really. Just need to talk to Hales is she home?"

"Yeah in her room. Come on in."

"Thanks," Brooke said walking into the house.

"Go ahead. She hasn't come out since yesterday. I don't know what's going on with her."

"Alright. Thanks Tay," Brooke said with a smile as she walked toward the bedroom. She got to the door and knocked lightly.

"Yeah?" She heard Haley's soft voice call from inside.

"Can I come in?" She asked shyly.

The only answer she got was the opening a little bit. So she took that as a yes and walked in. Haley was sitting at her desk with a book in hand.

"Hey," Brooke said softly.

"Hey," Haley replied setting the book down and turning her swivel chair around so she was facing Brooke.

"How you doing?"

"I'm good thanks. How are you?" Haley said her voice laced with confusion.

"I'm pretty good. I just . . . I need to know what's going on with us." Brooke said looking at the sitting girl.

Haley sighed. "Brooke I really don't know. I'm just really confused right now. And I know that you're probably tired of hearing that. But that's all I can give you at this point. That's all I have."

Brooke nodded that she understood. "Haley, I'm not tired of hearing it. I'm just trying to understand. So in your mind are we broken up?"

Haley shrugged not knowing exactly what to say. "Brooke. I'm not sure. I'm not sure of anything anymore. I don't know how you can be so sure about everything."

"Baby, I'm not sure about everything," Brooke said with a smile taking Haley's hand and pulling her up so she was standing and looking directly in her eyes. "But the one thing I am sure of is that I love you. In a really really big pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio outside your window, unfortunate way that makes me hate you love you. That's all that really matters in my book Haley. I love you. So if you love me, don't let all of this outside stuff cloud your mind. Pick me Haley, choose me." Brooke stopped for a second to gather her thoughts. "Do you love me Haley? If you do just tell me." Brooke asked looking Haley in the eyes, pleading for some kind of answer.

Haley stood there in silence and looked at the floor. _Of course I love you Brooke. More than you'll ever understand._ She thought. But she couldn't bring herself to say the words. She couldn't get past her fears and just tell Brooke.

Brooke waited for three minutes, three minutes that seemed like an eternity. Haley said nothing. "I guess that's my answer," Brooke said heartbreak evident in her voice. She looked at Haley once more who was still focused on the carpet then turned and walked out the door. She walked down the hall and to the door, ignoring Taylor's attempts to ask what was wrong. Her vision became blurry and she realized that tears were cascading down her face. She finally reached the front door and as she opened it to walk to her car the sky opened up and rain began to fall. Brooke didn't care. Being wet was much better than having to stay in here and talk to anyone. So she went to her car. She didn't make a run for it. Running was something people did when they thought someone was after them and after Haley's reaction or lack there of, she knew that no one would be rushing up behind her.

Once she made it to her car she was drenched from head to toe. Rain had mixed with her tears which would normally make it hard to tell that a person was crying but not with this type of crying. Pain was written all over her face. Her eyes were sad. _Pull yourself together Davis._ She thought bitterly as she looked in the mirror. She wiped at her eyes and then turned on the ignition and pulled away from the curb. Between the rain and the tears she couldn't see at all. _I'm going home. I could drive this in my sleep._ She thought against her better judgement that told her to pull over and wait for the rain to stop or for the tears to stop.

Brooke came to an intersection that she knew so well. She was crying but had calmed down a little and was driving extra carefully. Just as she was coming up to the light it turned red and she slammed on her breaks, they were wet so they did nothing to help her stop and she went through the red light. The next thing she knew she felt pain. Not the emotional pain that she had been consumed with just moments ago but real physical pain. Her windshield was shattered. It looked just like her heart felt. Broken into a million little pieces. There was a loud bang, she looked at her window and saw a light pole coming at her in a way that a light pole should never come toward someone. And then nothing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later a police car pulled up in front of Haley and Taylor's house. They walked up to the door doing the part of their job that they hated the most.

_Knock knock._

Haley heard the knocking and looked out the window. "Taylor! What did you do now? There are cops at our front door."

"I didn't do anything. Honest." Taylor said as she ran over to walk to the door with Haley.

They girls opened the door. "Good evening officers." Haley greeted with a smile.

"Good evening Ma'am." One of the officers said nodding at the two women. "Is one of you Haley James, by any chance?" He asked his tone soft and kind.

"That would be me," Haley said raising her hand a little bit getting more nervous by the second.

"Ma'am, do you know a young lady by the name of Brooke Davis?"

"Yes sir, she is..was my girlfriend. We just kinda broke up today. What kind of trouble did she get herself into now?"

"Ma'am, Ms. Davis was in a fatal car accident earlier today. You were the person she had listed as her emergency contact since apparently her parents don't live in town."

Haley stood there for a few minutes as what the officer just told her sunk in. "Did...did you just say fatal?" Haley asked tears already streaming down her face. Taylor put her arm around her for support knowing that her friend was going to need it.

The officer looked down then answered, "Yes ma'am. I'm so sorry for your loss. Here's my card." The older of the officers said handing his card to Taylor seeing that Haley was in no condition to comprehend. "Just have her call us tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Taylor said doing her best to stay composed. They officers then turned and walked back the way they came.

Haley watched the officers walk away. _Fatal. I'm sorry for your loss._ The words kept playing over and over in her head until it finally stuck. Brooke was gone. The information hit her like a ton of bricks. She slid against the door frame and hit the floor. A flood of tears running from her eyes down her face.

_She's never going to forgive herself. _Taylor thought as she looked at her friend and shut the door. She sat down beside the girl putting a hand on her back and then enveloped her into a tight hug.

**Ok guys. Please please don't kill me. There is one more chapter and then this will be over. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. **


	19. What Hurts the Most

**Hey guys. This is the last chapter to "The Right Thing." Thank you all so much for reading this and reviewing. It's been fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything belonging to the people over at OTH. I also do not own "What Hurts the Most," that belongs to Rascal Flatts.**

Haley had just returned home from Brooke's service. The rain had stopped long enough for her to get from her car to her front door but just as she turned the key it began to pour again. It had been raining non-stop for the past three days. Three days. That's how long Brooke has been gone. Haley welcomed and hated the rain all at the same time. The rain is what had caused Brooke's accident but rain was the only form of weather that could possibly begin to match how she was feeling.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house.**_

_**That don't bother me.**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me.**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

_**but that's not what gets me**_

Haley made her way down the hall to her room. She opened the door, walked in, then shut it even though she knew she was alone in the house. She wanted to shut out the world. She wanted to shut out the people that asked how she was doing, shut out the looks of pity, and most of all shut out the sounds of her own guilt that were tormenting her. Solitude. That's what she longed for. Solitude...to really be alone. Just her and the sound of the rain tapping on her roof.

They say you can only run from guilt for so long before it catches up to you. What they don't tell you is that when you lose someone that guilt catches up to you thirty seconds after the realization hits you that the other person is gone. Haley climbed onto her bed and sat with her back against the headboard with her knees drawn to her chest.

_Tap, tap, tap. _The rain was coming down in a steady almost calming pattern. She was beginning to relax into her bed but her new friend guilt would not let that happen.

_Do you love me Haley? Just tell me if you do. I guess that's my answer. _Brooke's last words swirled around in her head. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts with no luck. They just came louder and louder until the sound of her own sobs hushed them.

_Knock knock._ Haley looked up from where she had her head buried in her knees to see Taylor's head sticking in.

"How you doing?"

"I'm fine Taylor, thanks," Haley said through gritted teeth trying her best to paste on a smile. _Thisis all my fault. I have no right to accept pity or comfort from anyone._She thought as she looked at Taylor.

Taylor nodded and exited the room.

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing **_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you **_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"_If you love me just tell me," she said looking right into my eyes. There wasn't pretense in her voice or in her action. There never was with Brooke. She loved me and I knew it. She loved me and I used it to my advantage time and time again to get what I wanted not thinking about how it made her feel. So there she was standing in my room looking at me like I held her life in my hands. If only I knew how true that was. _

_So why wouldn't my brain connect with my heart at that moment and speak? I just stood there and looked at the floor. What the hell was so interesting about the floor that I couldn't just look at her. Look at Brooke. My Brooke. My beautiful, loving, caring, lively Brooke._

"_I guess that's my answer," she said sounding broken in only a way that I could break her. I looked up to see her eyes fill with hurt and confusion. I could almost see her heart breaking. It was like watching a crack in a windshield grow. The first line gets longer and then new cracks spread off of it until the entire thing shatters. At that moment when I looked up into her eyes I saw the last crack grow enough to shatter her heart. I wonder how long ago I started to break that precious heart and how many times before I added more and more little cracks. She turned and walked out of my room and I stood there. I said nothing I did nothing. I took her and her life for granted. I figured that she would call me the next day to say hi. Or I would see her at school when it started on Monday. Little did I know she was walking out of my life forever and it was my fault. _

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doing it**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still harder**_

_**Getting up getting dressed livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

Monday morning rolled around and Haley didn't move out of bed. Tuesday came with the same results.

"Haley, you have to get up." Taylor said as she opened the curtains to let in the sun. "Come on Hales. You have to go to school. You have to live."

Haley rolled herself out of bed tired of hearing Taylor's voice. She walked into school, to her locker, the locker right next to Brooke's. Brooke's locker was decorated with flowers and notes from people who knew her and those who thought they did.

Haley stood in front of Brooke's locker for several long moments staring at the picture that captured the vibrant girl so well. She took a deep breath and headed for her first class of the day. _It will be a miracle if I make it through the day. _She thought as she walked down the hall. Trying not to notice the looks she was getting. The looks that say 'poor thing' or 'I wonder how she's doing'. She walked into the class and took a seat in the back instead of her normal front row seat. She sank into her seat wishing the day to be over.

Morning classes came and went. She didn't remember anything that was said by any of the teachers. She didn't care. Haley was now accustomed to going through the motions without much thought.

Lunch was now upon her. The one time of day that she knew she would miss Brooke the most. She walked past the old closet that she and Brooke would sneak into during lunch, on her way to the quad. She walked out the door and saw her friends; Peyton, Nathan, Lucas, Mouth, and Rachel. All there. All together smiling and laughing. She forced a smile as she came up to them but it didn't stay long. _How dare they laugh. Don't they realize that Brooke is gone? _She thought to herself as she got closer when a thought hit her: _They're smiling and laughing because it isn't their fault that she's gone. It's mine._

Before she could ever reach the table she turned and ran the other direction heading right for her car. She drove and headed to their spot in the park. The fountain had always been a good place for her and Brooke.

_Our fountain. This place was always a place of new beginnings for us. _Haley thought as she sat on the ledge of the fountain. _I wish so much that I could just go back. Have one more chance. I would say everything that I didn't say. Everything that she deserved to hear. Regret . . . one thing that I've never wanted to feel. And now it's all I know._

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

Haley finally made herself go to Brooke's apartment. She wanted . . . no needed to feel close to the girl. She walked in and her nose was greeted with the smell of Brooke. She sat her keys on the closest coffee table and picked up the small picture frame that was there. The picture was one of her and Brooke from when they first met. She put her hand to her chest grabbing the small silver heart that Brooke gave her so long ago, causing a small smile to spread across her face.

"_Here this is for you," she said to me as she handed me a small box. I opened it so fast you would have thought that I'd never gotten a gift before. In the box there was a small silver heart on a gorgeous chain._

"_Brooke.." I started to say but she cut me off in typical Brooke fashion._

"_Do you like it?" She asked a huge grin on her face. We had never kissed yet but I could tell I was going to love this girl for the rest of my life. "Now you have my heart. Figuratively and literally." She said pointing at the necklace._

"_I love it," I said as I hugged her._

Haley sat the picture down as a silent tear fell down her face.She made her way into Brooke's bedroom and sat on her bed for a few moments soaking in the feeling of being in the room for one last time. She looked over and saw Brooke's journal sitting on her dresser. She grabbed it and read the last entry Brooke had made:

_August 19,_

_We had another fight today. I guess you could call it a fight. We're taking another break. This is like the 15th one in the last year. But something tells me this is the end. Haley . . . she's so scared all the time. I don't understand why she won't let me love her. We get so close . . . we could be so happy . . . but then she shuts down and pushes me away. I know she loves me . . . well I at least think she does. I hope she does. She says she does. I just can't bring myself to believe that she's been lying to me all this time. I love her so much, ya know? It's so hard to put into words. But tomorrow . . . tomorrow I have to try. I have to let her know just how much I care. And hopefully she'll feel the same._

_Brooke_

Haley slammed the journal shut and threw it across the room. Tears were freely flowing from her eyes.

"God why am I so stupid! Why didn't I say anything?" She yelled into the empty house. "God! Why did YOU let this happen?" She yelled looking up. "All my fear . . . all my pulling back was me trying to do what I thought you wanted. And now Brooke is dead. She's gone forever because of me being stupid!"

_**What hurts the most **_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing what could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

"_Hey." I said looking at the only thing I have left of her. "You've been gone almost a week. I couldn't force myself to come any sooner. It's been...well it's been hard." I paused and took a deep breath. "Brooke, baby, I loved you. I still love you. I was just stupid and scared. Paranoid even that if I let you close that you would hurt me. But I know now that it was all me. This is all my fault. I love you so so much. I would do anything to have one more chance to show you exactly how I feel about you. I'm sorry." Tears began to silently fall down my face as I traced the lettering of her name in the gravestone. _

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

"_Why'd you have to go. Why did you leave me? You promised that you would always be here for me no matter what. You PROMISED, Brooke, you promised!" I screamed in the empty cemetery. "I need you. I don't know how to live my life without you here. The truth is I'm totally lost without you. I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am. I love you so much. And I'm sorry that I'm just now getting that loving you was 'the right thing' all along." I got up, kissed the top of the headstone, and turned and walked back to my car letting the tears freely flow from my eyes._

_I'm only 17 years old but I have learned that sometimes that the right thing for one person isn't always the right thing for everyone._

**THE END**

**I just want to say thank you one last time to everyone who read this. Please go ahead and leave reviews for this last chapter and let me know what you think. I'm sorry to those of you who wished that it would have ended differently. Maybe next time we'll have a happy ending. Thanks again.**

**Ash**


End file.
